By the Teeth
by Spitfire47
Summary: RATED M. The Governor grinned mischeviously. "Do you really think those lies are going to work?" Hayden shrugged. "Seem to be working on you." Found half dead, Hayden protects what she has to and does what she can in a town too perfect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _RATED M FOR A REASON. This story contains, course language, explicit violence, and sexuality. Spitfire47_

* * *

Snow fell lightly from the sky in small flakes. Wind _whooshed_ in small gusts that could cut through thick clothes and send chills down the spine. The sun was blocked by grey clouds and a low rumble echoed in the distance. The trees were bare of leaves and the ground was littered with Walkers. Snow covered a majority of the gore however melted directly on the still steaming bodies. The smoke rose into the sky in thick dark streams, the pungent smell of burning blood and flesh lingered in the air and a tire iron was stamped into the ground next to the pyre.

Lying only inches away was a girl. Hayden's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open for air as any oxygen coming through her nose would sting her sinuses. Her long sleeve shirt was splattered with blood, however the black colour hid most of the red leaving only the smell of fresh blood coming from her. The ripped jeans leaved her open for the harassment of winter to abuse her already broken body. Hayden's breaths were raspy both from the fight and the environment itself. Flakes melted on her bare light brown skin and one flake landed on her eyelid, melted and trailed down the side making it seem that she was crying. Her bag was torn to pieces and her remaining water bottle cut open and the water already absorbed into the ground. Her food was crushed underfoot during the melee and the remainder of her clothes were used to create the fire to burn the Walkers. The wind felt nice against her burning body, the snow tickled her bare skin making her give a small smile and the cooking flesh flavoured air made her stomach grumble loudly reminding her of how hungry she was. Hayden's head rolled to the side and rocked once before being still. She tried to move her arm but she had lost feeling in her body due to the cold and was positive that in mere hours, she would be dead. The gauze on her left arm was starting to unravel revealing a hideous gouge on her upper arm that made her wince as another gust of wind blew directly into it. Another rumble ran through the air but unlike before this one sounded closer.

There was a low moan and Hayden forced her muscles to reply to her command and she turned over to see a Walker coming towards her, Hayden knew that this one was slow to the call which would answer for its lateness. Hayden struggled to her feet with great difficulty, the gauze completely unraveled and hung from the wound by mere strands. She winced as the gauze tugged lightly and blood started to trickle out slowly in a single rivulet. That grabbed the Walker's attention, it turned its head to Hayden's direction and advanced at a fast pace. Hayden ripped the tire iron out of the ground with a strangled groan and then swung it low. The tip of the iron hit the Walker in the knee sending it crashing to the ground as if it were shot. It's one and only remaining arm reached out to Hayden as if asking her to help it, instead Hayden regarded the thing with a cold stare before ramming the end into its head. _Thunk! _Blood squirted out the sides and Hayden gave a final twist to make sure the brain was scrambled. With a groan she lifted the iron out of the head and a loud sucking noise accompanied it as the iron made its exit. A wave of exhaustion and nausea overwhelmed her and Hayden collapsed onto all fours. Bile came forth and landed on the ground in a gooey glob, blood came next and it dribbled in tendrils from her lips. A shudder ran through her body as another wind assaulted her and Hayden collapsed to her side curling her body into a tight fetal position. Pain screamed in her mind but she squeezed her eyes shut, her tire iron held firmly in one hand and the other laid palm up to the open.

An hour passed, the snow grew thicker and the wind picked up speed, every few seconds a larger gust of wind went through the small open area. Hayden was lying flat out, her body was numb and her fingers tingled at the tips. Thick flakes landed on her body, slowly piling up to the point where she would force herself to turn over to get rid of it. Already another small pile of snow started to gather on her stomach and her knee. The fire had long since gone out and the tire iron was still in her hand however the grip weakened. Hayden opened her eyes and the leaf green eyes scanned the sky above. The clouds grew darker indicating that a horrible night was to come and to add effect the wind blew around her, picking up leaves and twigs as well as swirling the wretched smell of rotten and burning flesh. Hayden's breath were faint, her body felt weak and she wanted to lean further into the ground and fall asleep. But fear gripped her empty stomach – the fear of never waking up. Her eyes flew open at the very thought making her heart quicken and her muscles twitch. Real tears formed on her face and trailed down dampening her hair.

There was a low rumble and Hayden was worried that it was a Walker but a sudden flash of light made her cry out in surprise and the headlight died down. The snow started to fall faster as if the environment wanted to cover her from whoever was coming. She could hear the snow and leaves crunch underneath the weight of those coming towards her. Hayden knew that she had her tire iron but what if she didn't have the strength to lift it? What if these men wanted to hurt her like the other groups? Fear was replaced by anger. They would have to kill her, torture her and beat her before she would submit to anyone. Hayden tightened her grip on her tire iron ignoring the pain screaming from her fingers. _Twang._ The sound of an arrow being released from the bow was clear, so was the dying moans of its target. The sound of footsteps advancing made her breath faster, her heart picked up the pace and her body twitch involuntarily. Someone spoke. The words were all jumbled so she couldn't understand what they were saying. Then, dark figures entered her blurred vision, they towered over her like most did during the first encounter however during those encounters she would easily show who's boss. But now Hayden didn't even have the energy to open her mouth.

"Ain't no Walker," one voice said, the voice had a drawl.

One of the figures knelt and the features became clear slightly. He had short cropped sandy hair, dark eyes and sharp features. He was dressed in a heavy coat and Hayden immediately noticed the cleanliness of this man, he reminded her of a politician or someone who was high up on society. Another figure leaned in for a closer look and he was practically polar opposite, sunken eyes, a bit of a stubble and he was dressed in a second-hand clothes.

"Is she even alive?" the clean man asked, his voice was deep and filled with both pride and command.

"Don't look like it," the man with the wind-breaker replied, he was the one with the slight drawl. Another man gave her a small kick on the foot, all waited for a reply. Hayden wanted to tell them to piss off – to leave her alone but she didn't have the energy. The man with the bow and arrow leaned down to pick up the tire iron when Hayden's grip tightened again ignoring the pain.

"Damn she is alive!"

Hayden blinked thrice and tried to get up but instead let out a low groan.

The clean man commanded. "Bring her into the car."

Everyone nodded and took their position Crowley was about to grab her under the left arm he let out a cry of surprise and jumped back.

"Holy shit!" he screamed then pointed at the gouge. The clean man turned back to inspect himself and the men parted to allow him so but their weapons were trained on her head. With one of his gloved hands he raised her left arm slightly and studied the wound. Hayden let out a loud hiss of pain and raised her other arm to shove the man away when a foot came down on her wrist and pinned her arm to the ground. Hayden looked to see that it was the man with the windbreaker, however now she noticed that he was missing his right hand; it was replaced with a metal brace and a bayonet tied to the end with thin strips of leather. He grinned at her menacingly.

"Wouldn't do that girly," he said still grinning.

Hayden tugged but he applied pressure and Hayden was forced to stop.

"Not a Biter," the clean man concluded. "No bite marks, must have been from a previous fight with a group."

That seemed to make some of the men relax slightly but some were still on edge.

"Sir?" the Asian interrupted and with his gun raised the old blood stained gauze for everyone to see. Mutters rippled lightly but the leader didn't faze.

"Blindfold her, get her into the car."

They returned to their positions and lifted on the count of three. Pain exploded inside Hayden's broken body and she let out a strangled cry, her tire iron fell out of her grip and landed on the snowy ground. The clean man walked over and picked it up. That angered her, that was her tire iron, she won it fair and square and Hayden wasn't going to just let _anyone_ take it from her either. Along with the pain came a surprising burst of energy that she used immediately. She kicked one the man holding her right leg and then twisted her body so that her left leg would be freed from the surprised man. With her right hand she went for the man's throat, he let out a startled cry and fell backwards then punched the man holding her left arm captive before wrenching it out of his grip. She picked up the baseball bat and held it before her daring one of the men to come at her. One did. She swung it upward striking him in the lower jaw, he twisted in mid-air and fell to the ground howling in pain and clutching his broken jaw. Just as she was ready to attack the man in charge someone fly tackled her and a familiar sting ran down her back. Hayden struggled but the one handed man placed the bayonet none-too-kindly against her throat already drawing blood.

"Ea~sy Gorgeous," the one handed man sang in her ear. The bayonet released the pressure on her neck but didn't leave.

"Merle," the clean man said calmly. "Get off of her."

The one handed man, Merle, stood and forced Hayden to her feet. Tim came up with a syringe in his hand then rammed it into Hayden's side. Taken by surprise she attempted to punch the nearest enforcer but she felt her body not respond to her commands correctly. Thoughts and images swam in and out, her vision started to blur again and with a last deep breath her body sagged backwards and Merle caught her. Tim and Crowley grabbed each leg and they carried her to the jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard voices; distant echoed voices. A steady beep from a machine hooked up to her and a gentle hum of energy that ran through the whole building. Hayden's body burned, it felt someone had lit her on fire and walked away. She found feeling in her feet at first then a tingle went through her whole body as if it were waking up. Her mind was clouded and her mouth tasted funny. Hayden tried to shake the clouds out of her head but she didn't have the energy to. The wound under her arm tingled and started to hurt. Hayden tried to move, forced her whole body to comply. She managed a few millimetres and she heard someone shuffle backwards giving a small gasp in shock. More shuffling happened and someone spoke, another replied and they continued for a few more minutes before silence. Hayden tried to move again but she didn't get far. Hayden opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright lights in the room. She tried to move again but couldn't. There was only one simple answer for this: restraints. The clouds were starting to clear and anger replaced them. She felt an intense heat on her bare back and the voices started up again, one was concerned the other was interested. Energy slowly came back to Hayden and she pulled hard against the bonds. Someone shouted and the sound of a door opening was audible. Hayden's eyes flashed open and she turned to see four people looking back at her, three of them recognizable one not so much.

"Can you hear me?" the one with the glasses asked nervously.

"Y…yes," Hayden whispered, her wound started to hurt again but she ignored it. Her throat was sore and her head pounded but Hayden forced herself to stay still.

"You have some impressive scars on your back," the clean man said walking around the table, "Let her up."

The buckles on the leather straps were undone Hayden was given a housecoat which she immediately threw over herself before rising. She tied the two ends and then remained seated on the examination table.

"Where am I?" she immediately asked looking from one man to another.

"That," the clean man said coming around to face her, "we'll get to later, allow me to introduce myself I'm in charge of this fair town you may call me the Governor."

Hayden nodded however not really paying attention to the Governor. She gave a wince as the pain in her head increased slightly giving her a minor headache. The man with the glasses came forward handing her a few pain killers and a tumbler. She accepted it, waited allowed the medication to do its work before answering.

"Might I ask what you were doing out in the snow with no protection?"

"What everyone else has been doing since the world's descent," Hayden replied plainly, "running."

"And from what may I ask?"

Hayden ignored the question. "Can I have my clothes back?"

"They're currently being cleaned, but you will be given new ones."

Hayden was about to repeat the question earlier of her whereabouts when the door flung open and the Asian man poked his head in.

"Sir?" he asked, "we found the campsite."

Hayden saw a glare from the Governor directed at the Asian who immediately dipped his head to avoid it. He turned back to Hayden and gave her a small smile.

"Milton will look after you until you feel better, after you will be given clean clothes until they are dried."

"Then can I leave?"

The corner of his mouth twitched, whatever real answer he had the leader pushed it down and replied evenly, "When you are better."

Hayden watched the man closely seeing for any expressional changes but found none, whatever he was or whoever he was he was good. The man left the room and Hayden turned back to Milton who held out another tumbler yet Hayden suspected that something else besides water was in there.

"It's just a small sedative," the doctor said quickly pushing the glass towards her. Hayden sighed. She took the glass and drank it in one swallow. It tasted like water, no funny after taste except Hayden felt her head go light she tried to think but her thoughts became jumbled and conjoined confusing herself.

"Just relax," someone said, their voice was distant. Hayden felt something soft on her bare skin and she knew that it was a blanket. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

XXXXXX

In Hayden's dream she was running, she could hear vehicles gaining on her and she then grabbed a low branch and hoisted herself up. She continued upward and then looked down in time to see the vehicles drive right by her. Oddly she felt light…she looked down at herself to see that she still was the same, that she still had her backpack on but her tire iron on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Hayden felt panic rise in her throat, she climbed back down and scanned the grounds from the low branch she had used to escape. Finally she spotted it a couple of feet away, she jumped down and ran over to it and bent down to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. Frowning, Hayden tugged with all her might, mustering up all the energy she had the strength but the tire iron wouldn't budge. Hayden let out a low growl of frustration, suddenly a flash blinded her and she raised her hand to protect herself. A sudden searing pain entered her abdomen and she was thrown to the ground by its impact. She raised her head slightly seeing red blossom on her stomach and spreading across her shirt. The pain became unbearable, blood trickled from her nose and mouth. She felt herself sink into darkness and then she fell.

XXXXXX

Hayden bolted upright breathing heavily, her heart thumped quickly against her ribcage and her hands gripped the edge of the examination table. Milton saw this and rushed over to check up on the young female. Hayden saw him rush up to her and she immediately jumped off the table but regretted it. A dizzy spell immediately took over making her fall to the side Milton knelt down not touching her but asking her questions.

"Hayden?" he asked first, "Hayden can you hear me?"

His voice was slightly distant and echoed but the woman gave her head a small shake to disperse the clouds that threatened to take over.

"Yeah…," she replied. "Fine…"

She looked up to see Milton staring at her dumbfounded, he tried to speak but couldn't. Hayden didn't know what he was staring at but when she looked down Hayden immediately understood. A part of the housecoat was open revealing her left breast. Hayden felt herself blush but she immediately controlled herself and then rose to her feet quickly turning to tie up the housecoat tighter.

"Where are the clothes?" Hayden demanded.

That snapped Milton out of his daze and he scrambled to his feet, went to the spare cupboard and took them out. Hayden looked around to see that everything was open there was no real privacy except a tall storage case in the back.

She walked briskly behind it, stripped and then put on the flared jeans and the long sleeve red shirt. Hayden peeked from behind a pain can to see Milton busying himself with whatever his current project was. Once dressed she came out, her face still red due to embarrassment from the previous event that had taken place. Milton was blushing slightly too but he managed to tame it down by avoiding eye contact with Hayden at all costs. She ignored the doctor and started to examine the room.

One side looked like a classic chemistry set, another resembled a medic bay, the other looked like spare supplies were tossed and the other quarter was practically bare except for a diorama that was set on a stand. It was made entirely out of cardboard and to Hayden's amusement there were even sticks that seemed to represent people.

"Did you make this?" she said unable to contain her laugh.

Milton shook his head and watched as the young woman examined the miniature set. The smile then disappeared and realization took over.

"Is this where I am?"

Milton pushed his glasses up his nose. "Um…well yes, this place – the town is known as Woodbury."

Hayden made a face. "Woodbury?"

Milton nodded and walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"The Governor made that actually, ah…the miniature set."

"And what is the Governor's real name?"

"That's on a need to know basis," a voice called from behind them, both Hayden and Milton jumped and turned to see the Governor standing in the same thick winter coat he had saved Hayden in. Behind him was the one handed man who entered grinning seeing Hayden in fresh clothes.

"Were you able to keep it inside doc?" the one handed man teased and Milton gave him a sharp glare.

"That's enough," the Governor said, his voice rose and immediately wiped the silly grin off the man's face. He turned back to Hayden who held her own ground.

"We were interrupted before we were able to have proper introductions," the Governor said, his voice down to normal level and filled with politeness. "I'm sure you know Milton, he is our scientist here very useful in these dark days, and this is Merle abandoned by his previous group but is now my most loyal enforcer."

Hayden noticed Merle tense at the word 'abandoned' and she realized that the Governor chose those words in attempts to try and gain her trust or at least make her feel less comfortable if she were abandoned too. Hayden threw back her shoulders.

"Hayden," the young woman said finally, "and I wasn't abandoned by anyone, I chose to do this alone."

The Governor raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

"Dunno, felt right."

The Governor nodded pretending to understand. "Sorry to be so front but – where do you come from?"

"Victoria BC," Hayden said crossing her arms.

The Governor smirked. "That's all the way up in Canada, a far cry from down here."

"Exchange student."

"Really?"

"University, for physics."

The Governor smiled. "You want to be a physicist?"

"_Wanted_," Hayden corrected, "Obviously that can't happen now."

The Governor shrugged. "Depending on how good you were back in the days, perhaps you can work for us."

"Or I can leave."

The Governor's smile faded and he straightened. "Let's see how things work out first okay? How 'bout this, give me some time to get dressed and come over to my place for dinner."

Hayden pondered, she hadn't eaten in days and it didn't help that her stomach gave a low growl at the very thought of food. She looked up to see the Governor give her a kind smile.

"My place," he said then offered, "we can give you a snack beforehand if you wish."

Hayden shook her head and said that she was fine and turned back to the miniature set. With her back turned she didn't see the Governor motion Merle outside, however she did hear the door open and close.

XXXXXX

Once outside and making sure that they were safe the Governor dropped his act and looked at Merle.

"Keep an eye on that girl," the Governor commanded.

"Of course," Merle replied with a nod then realized that there was more to what the Governor was saying. "So what was she lying about?"

"Everything," the leader growled.

"Then why not just get the information and kill her?"

The Governor looked around again and then pulled a small case out of his pocket. Merle took it and his eyes widened at the familiar insignia. He opened it to see a single syringe filled with clear liquid in one of the slots and he closed it, flipped it on its back before turning it on its front again.

"Are you sure it isn't from the other guy we found last week?" Merle asked.

"I'm positive," the Governor said, "we found it along with her scattered belongings."

"But anyone could have been there before her."

The Governor's face darkened. "Are you calling me a liar Merle?"

Merle stiffened and even went slightly pale. "No Governor."

"Good." The leader turned on his heel and headed back to his place. Once he was out of sight Merle let out his held in breath, he knew that he had crossed the line with the last question but it was hard to believe that a girl like her would work in such a place she was too young probably twenty at the most. Merle looked down at the insignia. A blue rectangle with thin white stripes and three large letters in the centre: CDC.


	3. Chapter 3

From four to six-thirty both Hayden and Milton didn't say one word to each other, Hayden was too focused on how to dup the Governor and his tagalongs into believing her while Milton was concentrating on his current project. Finally it was night and Milton cleared his throat to get her attention.

"It…it's time," the scientist said. Hayden nodded and headed over to the door pulled it open, allowed Milton to go first and then followed. She was surprised on the cleanliness of the whole town, not a speck of litter of any kind anywhere. The snow fell gently upon the already thin snow blanket laid throughout the day. It a sense the whole scene was quite beautiful in Hayden's words, however just yesterday it was practically a nightmare. Hayden followed Milton up the steps of a fairly large entrance and into the house.

Inside she spotted power cords running along the wall and snaking around the corners. Hayden could smell the food and her mouth watered. Milton led her into the dining area where the table was set for three, the food was laid out and a bottle of wine was on the table. Hayden looked around the whole room it seemed fairly clean and organized like any other home she had been in except on one side of the room was a display of weaponry and inside was her tire iron. The Governor was standing the kitchen over the sink cleaning some of the pots; he turned and spotted Hayden and Milton.

"Please sit," he said smiling as he wiped his hands on the tea towel. Hayden drew herself a chair and sat down staring at the cabinet that held her weapon captive. The Governor dished out the food to Milton and Hayden before himself and finally sat down.

"Good to get Milton out of the lab once in a while," the Governor chuckled.

"Ah…yes sir," Milton replied trying to be light-hearted too but failed. Hayden watched as the Governor poured the wine and then he raised his own glass.

"To good health," he said. Hayden and Milton followed suit. They ate in silence each giving occasional glances at each other, only once did someone knock on the door and the Governor excused himself to take the call.

"The wound under your left arm," Milton said nervously, he pushed his glasses up his nose. Hayden nodded and listened to what the scientist had to say about it. "If you don't mind me asking how did you get it?"

"During a fight," Hayden replied simply."

"What was it over?"

Hayden's face darkened and Milton noticed that he had entered a delicate topic.

"Let her eat Milton," the Governor said quietly sitting back down.

"My apologies," Milton muttered.

They ate in silence for a few moments before the Governor spoke up.

"So you're from Canada?" the Governor asked.

Hayden nodded. "Victoria BC."

"And you're an exchange student."

Hayden had a gut feeling that there was more to the Governor than just repeating her lies, she placed her fork down and then let out a small sigh. The Governor took that as a sign and placed the CDC syringe case on the table between the two. Immediately Milton straightened at the sight of the familiar insignia. However Hayden stiffened and glared at the case.

"Do you want to start from the beginning?" the Governor asked, his cheerful demeanor slightly toned down and replaced with dominance.

"Where I come from is true," Hayden explained slowly, "the country anyway."

"So where do you come from in Canada?"

"Newfoundland," Hayden admitted. "Small place, but enough to get your name out there."

The Governor nodded. "So how did someone from a small place end up all the way in Atlanta working for the CDC?"

"I was an exchange student," Hayden said, "Going to university in Atlanta, when the world went to hell I immediately ran like every other person in the city. However I managed to get a little further than most, I'm a good scavenger taking from those who died? Horrible I know but…" Hayden let the sentence trail off.

"It has a needle inside."

"Came with the package," Hayden said leaning against the back of her chair. She pushed herself away from the table and stood. "I want my tire iron back, and I'm leaving tomorrow."

The Governor leaned back examining Hayden, Milton just remained seated with his food and wine untouched. He was too busy analyzing both the Governor and Hayden. Milton was worried that the Governor would have Hayden placed under confinement just for lying to him in the first place. Instead the Governor rose too slower than Hayden and said, "You will be given a room, tomorrow a tour of this fine town and then we'll talk."

"Why won't you let me leave?"

"One, its dark outside meaning that the possibility of you getting killed is high, two, you possibly have nowhere else to go and three, you are recovering from a near death experience surely you don't think I'd just let you leave just like that after something that traumatic would you?" – The Governor paused and then added, "I'm not a monster."

Monster, what most people turn into after a few days on their own in a world like such. Hayden had seen such monsters wandering around taking what they think is theirs from necessities such as food, water and clothes to what isn't such as members of other groups. Hayden was lucky on numerous occasions her sharp reflexes and insight kept her alive however it also deterred her of a group. The first group she had come across was in an abandoned grocery store when she was looking for food. She had unintentionally gotten into a fight with one of the kids after they had stolen her weapon when she wasn't looking. In the end she ended up accidentally killing the child after she slammed him against the window panel cracking his skull open upon impact. The Walkers close by saw the blood and immediately pressed themselves up against the glass in hopes to get to the dead child. Hayden had grabbed her tire iron and fled leaving the remaining members of the boy's group to their doomed fate. Hayden had considered herself a monster at times, she could admit it but she did have limits unlike others. The grocery store incident wasn't the first time she had killed the living. One time while simply walking around looking for shelter a group of teenage boys ambushed her, managed to get a majority of her clothes off and tried to have their way. But Hayden managed to get a hold of one of the pistol in the boy's belt and shot their leader taking off half of his face. The other members were so terrified that they literally ran Hayden had managed to shoot each other them down instantly except for one whom she later saw being devoured by Walkers.

The Governor found he was intrigued by this young woman, she looked around her earlier twenties at the most and what he liked most about her was her power, her ferocity – her pride. When the men had first brought Hayden in, stripped her he couldn't help but think and even though he was able to control his emotions the Governor couldn't help but feel a tickle down there. She was a little more built than most women he had seen meaning that she was a definite fighter before the apocalypse, kick boxing perhaps? If so then he would have to be careful, he would have to watch what he says around her makes sure that she is taken care of like any other citizen then slowly have private talks, over for a meal once in a while. The Governor had seen these types of women before but rarely does one come across Woodbury, the Governor knew that these women keep their pride locked in a box with the key hidden somewhere in their mind. All he had to do was find it, the key her weakness, insert then slowly twist it until the treasure chest popped open then all was done. Only then would she be pliable, suggestible. The Governor could be patient though, as long as the people were happy as long as the Walkers were kept at bay he was patient.

The Governor immediately showed Hayden to her room, their dinner left forgotten and Milton excused himself running off to his lab. Merle joined them at the apartment door with Crowley on the other side. Crowley was introduced as Hayden's guard for the next couple of days while she gets used to the town. She examined the room, a small wheel side table was near the entrance with towels on the bottom shelf and a plate of food on the top. Clothes were folded neatly on a bookcase and a shower was fitted into the corner.

"I hope you don't mind it," the Governor said watching for expression changes in Hayden's face. "If you take a shower go easy on the hot water, you need anything Crowley will be out here waiting."

Hayden nodded and watched the Governor leave, as soon as he did Hayden came face to face with the man named Crowley, walked up to the door and slammed it shut.

XXXXXX

That night wasn't a total disaster, Hayden thought but the fact that the Governor had found the CDC package in her bag would definitely raise some questions however she doubted that he would make it public unless she pledged loyalty to him and the town Woodbury. As she was taking her shower elsewhere the Governor, Merle and Milton were having a conversation in the lab. It was mainly about the substance in the syringe that they had found on Hayden, from what Milton could get just looking at it, it was an isolated solution of the Walker Pathogen. Merle asked why he not just take it would and examine it and Milton responded that in order to do that he would need a bio-suit and a contained facility. If the solution ever broke everyone in the town would be infected. From what he concluded, a sample taken from a volunteer, fresh volunteer in order to get the best results to freeze. However the Governor saw a different conclusion with this he could draw more people in, but only those who lived to his standard. After much debate the Governor called it a night and they dispersed leaving Milton alone with the contained sample.

XXXXXX

The next morning Hayden slept in, when she woke she dressed in the same clothes from last night. There was a knock at the door and a lady was standing in the door way with Hayden's clothes neatly folded. The woman had come with a cheery smile and left with a cheery smile; it was only that moment when Hayden and Crowley thought the same- _way to fucking cheerful for the morning._ Usually when Hayden saw someone smiling and being happy it was either because they have gone completely insane or it was because they were horrible at hiding dangerous secrets. After breakfast Hayden met another woman who was more solemn than the one previously. Her name was Rowan she was official tour guide of the town showing newcomers around, introducing them to people and telling people the golden rule: do not cross the wall. When Hayden first saw the wall it was the most impressive defense she had ever seen since being in Atlanta at the CDC. It was patrolled by military wannabes armed with anything that had a trigger and the occasional bow for the stealthy types. Rowan asked if Hayden knew how to shoot and the young woman replied yes.

"Oh then you must join up with the wall patrol," Rowan insisted, "we could use more people and it's not patrolled just by men it's also by women too not as many mind you but enough to keep it even."

As they continued to stroll through the snow covered town, Hayden soaked everything in from the lanky boy shoving snow on all the sidewalks to the dog that nearly ran her over as it chased after the bright pink ball three kids were tossing around. Rowan waved and laughed at the witty comment the mother made, Hayden remained stone faced putting both mother and father on edge. Rowan noticed this.

"This isn't like the other side," Rowan reminded gently, "you have to understand that…people haven't had much experience on the other side, the darker side so they don't know what you're doing through."

"I don't think they'd want to know," Hayden replied seriously.

Rowan gave her a sad smile. "Well despite the irony the kids still like scary stories at night, perhaps you can tell one of your…ventures…"

"The one about when I cracked a kids' skull against a wall? Or about the time when I set a Walker on fire?"

Rowan's sad smile disappeared instantly. Crowley raised an eyebrow in interest while Hayden remained stone face waiting for a response from either. Rowan took in a breath ready to reply when the Governor passed by heading towards Milton's private laboratory. The Governor nodded to all three and Hayden turned back in time to see a warm smile spread across Rowan's face. Hayden's eyes widened, is she?...no…seriously? A smile of her own spread and Hayden tried to tame the laughter. She was unsuccessful as her shoulders bounced thrice. Rowan saw this, looked over and asked, "What?"

"Huh?" Hayden just realized that Rowan was talking to her. "Oh…um…well, nah forget it…uh…."

Rowan rolled her eyes in annoyance, despite the Governor's order of being nice to the new person, the older woman disliked her greatly.

"Well…," Hayden took in a breath then said straight, "You're fucking him aren't you?"

This was originally supposed to only be heard by Rowan perhaps Crowley if he got close enough but Hayden had no control over the people passing by. Widened eyes and nervous looks were in response from the strangers, Rowan looked like she was ready to strangle Hayden. The woman threw her shoulders back and said defiantly, "I have no idea what you are talking about, and I'd keep your attitude in check if I were you."

With that Rowan turned on her heels and marched away leaving Hayden and Crowley behind.

"Thanks for the tour," Hayden called.

XXXXXX

After a meeting with Milton, the Governor was shocked to see Rowan standing outside his room. At first she was unable to make a single sentence, always starting another one half way through the first. The Governor finally took her inside his place, handed her a quarter glass of '72 Bordeaux and had her start from the top. Just from a smile that Rowan gave him when they saw the three, Hayden was able to figure out that they both were having a sexual relationship. At first the Governor didn't want to believe but with Rowan's current behaviour and insistence he had no choice. The Governor nodded and was about to give the woman a kiss but she shook her head and left.

Moments later the Governor decided to pour himself a drink, downed it and allowed the fiery liquid to run through his body. He had never thought a woman could be so difficult, at least she never made an attempt to jump the wall or open the doors. If she did, the Governor would be forced to kill her, on the other side of the wall of course. But he wanted her to stay, if she worked at the CDC she would have the most knowledge about what was going on, about the pathogen. As the Governor thought about his problem a solution crept into his head: Milton. Both worked in the same field just different subjects. Perhaps Hayden was more comfortable talking to someone who was similar to her in a sort of way, the Governor stood tall smiling to himself and made a mental note to talk to Milton in a while. Just as he was about to head out a knock was at his door. He opened it to see Merle with a bag in his hand.

"You found it?" the Governor asked in surprise.

"Still in good shape too," Merle explained, "her things were destroyed, water gone, food crushed and clothes were used for the fire to burn the Walkers bodies."

The Governor nodded. "Anything I should know about?"

Merle took out a package that was wrapped tight in saran wrap. It was slightly stiff from being under snow overnight the Governor unwrapped the top plastic and inspected it closely. It looked like flesh bits of sinew poked from underneath. It was light weight and had a sickly yellow colour.

"What do you think?" Merle asked slightly anxious.

"It's flesh," the Governor concluded. "Human flesh."


	4. Chapter 4

From the incident with Rowan, Hayden decided to go back to her room to take a break. She declined the Governor's offer for lunch and instead stayed in her room munching on grapes while readying a piss poor romantic novel that was on her bedside table. Then she decided to take a shower, she closed the blinds, stripped and then turned the tap on. It only went to a certain heat not how she usually liked it but it was better than nothing. Hayden wait for a few seconds allowing the mildly hot water to pierce her skin like needles. She washed her hair and then her body before standing again completely still. It felt nice, the water on her bare skin, reminded her of the time when she had found the police station that still had the running water but halfway through washing her hair, the water turned off indicating the back up power generator had shut down. Hayden shook her head of the memory and concentrated on now, what she was going to do about the Governor and his right hand men. She knew the Governor was brighter than most people and that it would take a little thinking in order to overcome him. Hayden shut off the water, wrapped a towel around her and stepped out. The coolness was welcoming too, goose-bumps were forming all over her body and she gave an involuntarily shiver. Hayden quickly dried herself and put on fresh new clothes. Just as she was getting into the pants the door opened and there stood the Governor.

Both stared at each other in a moment of shock, the Governor's eyes went from Hayden's face to her exposed leg that was in mid-air showing the toned muscles underneath her tanned skin. It was the first time Hayden had showed any sign of emotion since her entry to Woodbury and the Governor took note. Behind him was Merle taking a peek of his own. Coming to her senses, Hayden immediately hopped over and slammed the door again almost catching the Governor's fingers. The Governor turned to see Crowley and Merle still wide-eyed and he felt stunned himself. He felt a familiar tickle but it was stronger more alive but the Governor pushed his thoughts away and tamed his oncoming emotions.

Inside the room Hayden leaned against the door, her heat raced at the same pace as her mind. She blinked a few times as her memory replayed what just happened. The Governor literally just barged into her room without knocking, caught her almost half naked safe by her white briefs nothing was really exposed except her legs. Behind him was Merle and Crowley and she remembered how wide their eyes grew. Taking in a deep breath she put on the jeans, did them up and then opened the door.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"To discuss what you said to Ms. Rowan," the Governor replied.

Hayden leaned up against the doorway and asked, "What's there to talk about?"

"Your behaviour, you can't just go around and say whatever you like," the Governor explained, "we do have some children here and their parents want them to be brought up in a wholesome environment. Even some of the people want to…start over let's say – have a clean environment that…doesn't have anything to do with the past."

Hayden digested this. "Is that so?

"Now I know what it's like on the other side of that wall," the Governor continued, his voice grew serious. "Trust me, we've all been there at some time, but just give this place a chance, see what it can provide and you'll learn to like it. Ms. Rowan told me that both of you discussed you joining up with the wall patrol – we could always use more peo-."

Hayden held up a hand to stop the Governor from continuing. "I only said I was a good shot, I didn't say anything about joining it was _Ms._ Rowan who suggested it. Also as I had said before and I'll say it again just to clarify, I'm leaving. I want my tire iron back, and as soon as I get it back I'm gone."

There was an unpleasant silence, one filled with defiance, anger and hatred on both sides. Hayden was thinking about an escape plan while the Governor was thinking about how Milton will handle her personality. Both stared at each other for a moment before the Governor stood and said, "We have to discuss this tire iron business."

"What about it?" Hayden replied immediately.

"I can't just let you go around the town with a tire iron it'll put people on edge."

"Then give me my tire iron and I'll be on my way."

"I think we can talk about this."

"Do I have to break into your damn house to get it?" Hayden asked taking a step towards the Governor. Instantly both Crowley and Merle straightened but the Governor raised his hand.

"Let's just take this one step at a time," the Governor suggested, "I want you to talk to Milton about what you do, I know that you worked for the CDC."

"Under internship," Hayden said, "meaning that I did nothing but sit there staring at monitors making sure numbers weren't going out of whack."

"You still were there though, absorbing information listening to the people talk."

"How do you even know I worked at the CDC? I told you that I found it on some poor sucker who was lame enough to get himself killed," Hayden shot back. The Governor pulled something out of his back pocket and immediately Hayden recognized it as her wallet, she wondered why she didn't just burn it with the Walker bodies.

"We found this in your bag," the Governor informed.

Hayden's back went ramrod. "You went through my stuff?"

The Governor straightened himself. "We didn't have the time to pick up your stuff, so I sent a few men back to get it. A majority of your things were destroyed but…we were able to get what we could."

"You didn't answer my question," Hayden growled.

The Governor took in a breath. "We got curious, just a simple look – until we found this."

The Governor took out a card and Hayden immediately recognized it as her CDC access badge. He also took out another card that was a student card for McGill University and just above her ID number was a single word: parasitology. Hayden felt a lump for in her throat disabling her ability to breath, she felt a pit grow in her stomach and Hayden felt like crawling into a hole. The only thing that had kept Hayden alive, kept her going for all this time. The knowledge of avoiding the Walker Pathogen and other illnesses along with her skills of survival. Hayden raised her head regaining her stance but she knew that she had given herself up.

"Okay, so you know a bit about me," Hayden said admitting.

The Governor was a bit shocked that she was admitted it so easily, but then again with all the evidence out in the open, it was only sense. Hayden looked past the Governor and noticed Merle mutter something to Crowley who smirked.

"I want you to speak to Milton," he said suddenly. "Whatever you have learned or have, can most definitely help us."

"There's nothing to tell," Hayden said placing her hand on the door. With all her might, she slammed it making the very doorway vibrate under the power. She should have snatched the wallet but that would have been foolish as well as a waste of energy.

XXXXXX

Outside the door the Governor had to step back unless he wanted to get hit by the door. He could see the doorframes quiver slightly and realized that he had hit a nerve. The Governor thought back to the piece of flesh that Milton was currently examining in his laboratory. He turned back to Crowley and Merle, both waiting patiently for his orders. Merle hoped that the Governor would allow them to bust down the door, take her out back and see how long it takes to break her but he knew that wouldn't be until the very end. Crowley didn't really care either way, as long as he did something instead of stand outside the girl's door twenty-four/seven.

"What do you want us to do?" Crowley asked impatient for the Governor to make up his mind.

"Get Milton," the Governor demanded his voice was tinted with anger. "Now."

XXXXXX

Hayden looked around and immediately noticed a window, she walked up to it to see a latch on the other side; and it was locked. She looked around, examining the room properly. Other than the locked room and the guarded door there was no other means of escape unless she somehow made a concoction that could blow up the wall. Hayden went to the door and opened it to see Crowley still there.

"I'm going out," Hayden said closing the door behind her.

"I can't let you do that," Crowley said pushing off the wall.

Hayden straightened noting that Crowley had a couple inches on her as well as a gun in his holster that he was just inching to take out. The young female didn't know what orders the Governor gave to his men, whether to injure or shot on sight, however injure would be more likely.

"Don't do anything stupid girly," Crowley warned. Hayden eyed the gun, than went back to Crowley. She took a step to the left and slowly started to back up. The man was quick she had to give him that. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, Hayden stomped her foot down on his own then punched him in the nose. Crowley let out a muffled cry as he held his hand over his nose and mouth. Hayden turned and came face to face with Merle, behind the one handed man was Milton, his eyes were wide. Hayden took a fighting stance and was ready to fight but Merle waved his armed metal band.

"You might want to take a second guess girl," the redneck said grinning. Hayden saw a major disadvantage, she turned to see blood gushing from Crowley's nose and his gun already prepared and trained on her leg, meaning that killing her was out of question; the order was if she attacked then to injure only. Hayden stepped back showing her defeat and Merle gave another grin.

"Damn right girl," he said continuing to grin. Merle walked up to her and then pressed the blade against her throat hoping for a response, he got none. "You've got some strength, I'll give you that. But…" Merle stepped forward quickly grabbed Hayden around the waist with the arm with the metal band and his other hand went to the spot between Hayden's legs. She immediately fought back but the blade dug into her back. "Try to fight against this." Hayden tried to punch Merle but Crowley came up and held her arms behind her back. Hayden tried to kick but Merle pressed his body against harder against her own, trying to get a response.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Milton still standing there pale faced and visibly shaken. He tried to take a step forward but it didn't seem that he was able to do. Milton was breathing heavily as numerous thoughts were traveling through his head.

"You…c – can't do…," Milton tried to find the right sentence. "Just stop."

Merle removed his body from Hayden's however his hand didn't move. He looked at the scientist with a hard stone glare.

"You gonna do something doc?" Merle asked darkly, "hmm? You gonna tell on us?"

Milton swallowed unsure of how to reply to Merle, he had seen the man in action the viciousness and the brutality that he was able to do. The scientist cringed as Merle shot him another dark look. He turned back to Hayden who tried to pull herself out of Crowley's grip but the man held tight. Merle gave a small smirk and gave a small squeeze and Hayden cringed but didn't cry out. Merle nodded for Crowley to back off and he did.

"She's all yours doc." Milton and Hayden, who was lightly bent, watched as the two left laughing. They waited until the two turned the corner before Milton raced forward to help Hayden but the woman shook her head. Hayden walked back into her room, she knew that Milton was behind her but she didn't care. Once both were inside Milton immediately asked: "Are you alright?"

Hayden nodded but remained silent. She sat down on the bed and Milton inched forward however remained standing. Memories reeled through her brain and Hayden couldn't help but think about those who unfortunate to such advances from members of other groups. She had been perched up in a tree when one happened only a few months ago. It had been a fall night and she watched as a group of young men took over immediately, over-powering two girls and their father. What was the worst was that they made the father watch. Hayden had wanted to go down and save them, smash their skulls open as easy as she would snap a twig, but they had guns ranging from pistols to even a scoped rifle. It would take seconds for them to kill her.

"The Governor sent me," Milton started but immediately regretted it as Hayden scowled at him. "Just to talk…about anything…"

Hayden snorted in distaste, he was too secretive himself for a man who was supposed to be leading people out of the hell this world had gone into. She couldn't help but wonder what else he had found on her.

"I…I'm not sure if he told you this," Milton spoke deliberately slow. "But…we found a piece of flesh in your bag."

Hayden's head snapped up fast and Milton took an involuntary step backwards. The woman stood and shoved Milton aside to get to the door. Hayden swung the door open with such strength that it made a dent in the wall. Milton admitted to himself that he was slightly startled and terrified by this woman's spontaneous actions, but ignoring his thoughts he quickly ran after her.

XXXXXXX

The Governor was sitting in his room, a glass of bourbon in one hand and the current report on the piece of flesh Milton had examined on the other. It wasn't infected, it was normal ordinary human being flesh. The Governor was curious why Hayden would have such a thing on her, then again she did have a CDC sample of the Walker Pathogen, was she planning on injecting the Pathogen into that single piece of flesh? No, that would be a complete waste, you want to study something you have to do it while they are still alive and healthy. He got up and moved over to his trophy cabinet, taking out the key he opened it up and took out Hayden's tire iron. It was bent slightly at each end, thirty seven inches in length and weighted close to four and a half pounds. There was a thud that came from the door across the room and the Governor sighed. As he was prepared to head over he heard voices, they were muffled at first and then they grew louder and louder. It was a definite argument and one of the voices was definitely Milton, and then the other had to be-

"I need to talk to you!" Hayden shouted pounding on the locked door. The shutters were closed so the Governor couldn't see the furious newcomer but he could picture her. The Governor put the tire iron back and locked the door. He walked over to the liquor cabinet, set down his glass and then headed to the door. The pounding went up again and the Governor opened the door on the third pound. He looked down to see Hayden glaring at him furiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"What the fuck?" Hayden demanded her voice seethed with anger.

"We hardly know a thing about you," the Governor said plainly, "we wanted to make sure that you weren't armed with anything hazardous to this community and after finding the CDC syringe case we thought it was necessary to do a little more digging."

"I don't know a damn thing about any of you," Hayden reminded, "how do I know that you're not some maniac keeping some sort of underground lair some fucking place in this town." She then turned targets and glared at Milton. "And what about you? It's almost like you're just learning this shit!"

Milton wanted to reply but the Governor shook his head. Hayden then saw the trophy cabinet and her tire iron still in the centre open for everyone to see, in the corner she saw stacks of guns piled.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Hayden said slowly, "I don't give a fuck what you say," –she turned back to Milton -, "or you, or any one here says."

Hayden then pushed Milton aside and opened the door. Then she turned and said, "Oh by the way, tell your dumbass tagalongs to keep their hands to themselves."

At first the Governor didn't understand but it soon clicked in for him, before he could speak Hayden slammed the door. The Governor saw Milton looking at the ground in guilt. The leader didn't have to say anything, only give Milton a look and it all spilled out.

XXXXXX

Merle was sitting out back around the campfire surrounded by the patrollers who were taking a break. They laughed, ate and drank despite that the only drink they could have was homemade juice or water. It was still a relaxing atmosphere – that is until the Governor came onto the scene. The laughter died almost in unison as soon as they saw the angered look at his face. Crowley slinked back into the shadows, while Merle who was out in the open wasn't so lucky.

"What's going on?" Merle asked unsure of how to deal with the Governor's expression. Without a word, the Governor tripped Merle and then literally dragged him to the fire. Realization struck Merle hard and he dug his feet into the ground and placed his remaining hand the cool ground while his metal brace clinked against the hot rocks around the fire.

"You ever make an advancement," the Governor growled, "towards Hayden or anyone without my permission and I'll burn you, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yeah man, sure!" Merle cried in fear. The Governor pulled Merle out just as the flames almost touched his face and sent him sprawling onto the ground. He turned to the other patrollers who were all as shocked and startled as the next.

"There is a girl here," the Governor said, his voice filled with dominance. "A girl who worked for the CDC," – He paused not only for dramatic effect but also to allow his words to seep into those who were listening. "_She is not to leave this place."_

Without being told twice they all stood and gathered their weapons while the Governor gave them a description, five foot five, black hair, small build and mild grey eyes. The Governor watched as everyone pooled out, going back to their positions he stopped Tim.

"Go check to see if Hayden's still there, now." Time nodded and ran off.

The Governor looked to see Merle getting up and Crowley coming out of the darkness.

"Was there anything else in the area where we found her?" the Governor asked, his expression went to it's normal blankness however on the inside he was still angry.

"N…no sir," Crowley stammered.

"Weapons, anything?"

"No, just the burning bodies, that was it."

The Governor nodded and was ready to speak when Tim came back into view, his face slightly flushed from running so hard.

"What," the Governor demanded sensing the Asian's distress.

"The girl," Tim started to say, "Hayden…she's –."

The sound of breaking glass filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

She was quick. With her tire iron in hand – she was powerful. Hayden moved with stealth, keeping close to walls and making sure that she knew where every corner and doorway was. However she did admit stupidity to herself, breaking through the glass but that was the only way to get what was hers. The Governor obviously had the key so it was either now or never. Hayden slipped into one of the empty rooms and peered out the curtain covered window. She saw people with flashlights running back and forth telling the 'citizens' that everything was alright while armed with guns. _Idiots_, Hayden thought. She pressed her ear against the wooden floor and listened to those milling around downstairs, Hayden rose to her feet and headed for the door when she stopped. She moved back to centre and jumped up and down, stomping loud enough for those below to hear. The response was immediate and she swore that she would hear them all run out and up the stairs. Hayden positioned herself using the shadows to her advantage. When the door burst open four men assembled, she didn't recognize any but one was armed with a pistol while the others were armed with blunts and one long hunting knife. Hayden knew that she would have to make this quick, four people were enough to make a lot of noise.

She first went for the man with the pistol, bringing the neck of the curve on his hand breaking a few bones. Before he could scream she punched him in the face while swinging low on the second making her crash into the third. The fourth parried Hayden's attack with the metal baseball bat then swung at her arm. Hayden ducked and stabbed him in the side before spinning around and elbowing him in the stomach. The metal baseball bat fell out of the man's hands and Hayden picked it up, and then swung it at his face knocking him off his feet. She didn't put all her power into the swing but enough to make him collapse into a heap on the ground. Hayden turned to see the third get up and waved the knife at her. _Nine in ten people don't know how to properly hold a knife_. Hayden bowed her head keep her sight on the man's knife hand. The man attacked, stabbing down but Hayden turned and swung upward hitting the man in the hand, the knife flung out of his grasp and embedded into the wall inches from the fourth's face. Hayden then punched the third then front kicked him in the stomach making him fall over the first man's body.

Hayden straightened immediately hearing people shout to others to follow and then footsteps thundered through the large home. Unable to determine how many people and what weapons, Hayden had to leave. She opened the window and jumped out watching the lights bounce off the walls in the hallway.

Outside she looked around to see everyone armed with a weapon and a flashlight like the rest. She slunk into the nearest doorway and waited as two men rushed past her. Hayden waited for a few moments, peeked around the corner and then snuck out. She noticed the sun panels on the ground and immediately ran to them when a bullet nearly clipped her heel. A spotlight immediately blinded her and Hayden couldn't help but give a sharp cry of surprise.

"We got her!" Someone shouted. Hayden raised her hand to protect her eyes and gripped her tire iron in one hand. She turned to see Merle blocking the only way out. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that she get that far out in the open. Hayden swung her tire iron upward in a tight circle and leaned it up her shoulder.

"You're going to have to kill me," Hayden whispered darkly.

Merle smirked and raised his hands Hayden watched his armed metal brace. "Don't be a fool darling." Hayden noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and she tipped her head slightly to see Crowley on one side and Tim on the other.

"Give it up Hayden," the Governor said stepping into the light. He was the only one unarmed. Hayden turned targets and tightened her grip on her tire iron. Merle stepped forward but the Governor shook his head.

"Let's…take this easy alright?" the Governor said slowly. "Just one step at a time, hand me your tire iron."

Hayden shook her head. "No…"

The Governor advanced cautiously and his men positioned themselves accordingly. Hayden swung the tire iron downward but the Governor caught it in time before it could reach its destination: his head. With all her might, Hayden tried to pull the tire iron out of the Governor's iron like grip but couldn't. Pulling in the opposite direction, the Governor managed to disarm Hayden. She quickly stepped forward for the punch but Merle came up from behind and grabbed her. Surprised she tried to break free but others joined in and Hayden found her completely defenseless. The Governor slowly stalked up to her, making it deliberate trying to intimidate her but Hayden kept the ground that she had.

"You think that you can get out, just like that?" The Governor asked.

"Still curious on why you won't let me leave," Hayden said struggling against both Merle and Tim.

"Why would you want to deter yourself from these people who need your knowledge, what you know could start the world over."

"Fuck these people and fuck you."

The Governor's expression turned into a small scowl. He was inching to bring the weapon down on her but he forced himself to stay calm.

"Bring her back to her room," he commanded, "and watch her."

Hayden was led away, two people leading and two behind holding blunts in case she tried to leave. The Governor looked down at the blood covered tire iron ordering the others to scout, seeing how many people she took out and if any of them are still alive. He listened as shoes slapped the ground as patrollers were in different directions. The Governor looked up to see snowflakes slowly flutter to the ground; the large full moon shone brightly clouds encircled it. He gave sigh thinking about what to say to Hayden, when he finally had the answers in his head he immediately left.

XXXXXX

The next morning, everyone heard about the girl who tried to escape but was captured again. The Governor gathered the people, told them that she was a brand new comer unfamiliar to a community like this. The people nodded some remembered feeling on edge constantly and their sympathy went out to her. Once satisfied the Governor watched as the people dispersed, going back to their usual routine. He turned back to see Ceasar jogging over.

"What is it?" the Governor asked.

"Only four people injured sir," Ceasar informed, "the most done is a broken hand, bones broken in several places."

The Governor pinched the bridge of his nose; the girl was being more troublesome than necessary.

"How is she?"

"She won't speak to anyone sir," Ceasar answered, "she even punched Tim when he tried to get an answer out of her."

The Governor straightened. "Get an answer? Did he-"

"No, it was mainly just pestering."

The Governor nodded, and then headed towards the apartment.

The residents who were there were moved immediately and given new places to stay even staying with friends. The Governor didn't want to change other people seeing Hayden or even speaking to her without him knowing. He walked through the entrance and towards the room where two people were waiting patiently outside. They moved as their leader came through and opened the door.

Inside was Crowley and Merle both waiting with their arm's crossed leaned up against the wall. Hayden was lying on the bed waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Leave," the Governor said sharply.

Both men snapped to attention as the Governor's order sank in.

"But-," Crowley tried to protest but the Governor repeated his order this time with a little more force and both men left. Once the door was closed Hayden was the first to speak.

"Was that a good idea?" she asked.

"Don't worry about them," the Governor said, he drew up the chair on the opposite side of the table side and put it close to the bed. "I know why you're acting like this."

Hayden shifted and then sighed, "Enlighten me."

"Because you've never been in a group before," the Governor answered matter-of-factly.

Hayden immediately snapped to attention, her eyes glared daggers at the Governor who remained sitting perfectly still seeing that he was right.

"It's okay," he whispered comfortingly.

"Fuck you," Hayden replied bluntly, she moved to get up but the Governor grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop.

"I know it isn't easy, trust me," the Governor started, his voice even, "but you have to understand that these people aren't like…them. People we find on the other side of the wall, these people came here for a reason, and that is to forget what happened in the beginning, forget the pandemic the chaos. To start anew and continue to live in both safety and sanity."

Hayden narrowed her eyes. She could feel a lump clog her throat making her unable to reply, unable to breath. Whenever she tried an image would come into her mind forcing her to stop whatever insult she had conjured up. Somewhere deep in the back of her subconscious she knew that the Governor had a point. Hayden looked up and then demanded: "What do you want me to do? Sob and cry confessing everything I've done like the rest of your tagalongs?"

The Governor released Hayden's wrist. "Not at all, I just want one fact about this pathogen. I know you can tell me that Hayden."

The young woman leaned back against the bed backboard looking at the Governor contemplating. How much can she tell him? Them? How can she trust them after what they've done? Perhaps if they had actually let her go before she would leave give them a few facts about the pathogen and hints on how to avoid them. And this man, this Governor. She hadn't witnessed much but enough to have her suspicions.

"I'll make you a deal," Hayden said she finally solved her puzzle.

The Governor waited to hear what Hayden had to say, a deal? He could do that.

"Take me on one of your hunting trips or whatever on the other side of this wall. I promise that I won't leave swear, I'll stick by whoever you want me to even that idiot sidekick of yours. Do that and I'll tell you a couple things about the pathogen."

The Governor pondered what Hayden was telling him. It was a fair deal, seeing what they were all about, more than just a community but also about survival on the other side. And in exchange they would get to know what they need.

"Alright," the Governor said, "seems fair enough, when do you want to go with them?"

Hayden pretended to think. "Tomorrow."

The Governor nodded and rose from the chair; he studied Hayden looking for expressional changes and any other details that would show him that she meant something different. Hayden however seemed uninterested if the Governor stayed or not but gave him side glances on occasion. It was until the constant motion began to bug her that she finally spoke up.

"Do you need something?"

Without warning the Governor leaned in kissed her, not on the cheek but right on the lips. It was filled with both passion and need. The action took Hayden by complete surprise. It was a small one but not quick. Hayden felt her cheeks flush and her whole body go numb. When the Governor pulled away he looked at her awaiting her response. Hayden didn't know whether to respond with a hit or an insult, her mind was completely on hold as it processed what had happened.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," the Governor grinned and then made his exit leaving Hayden completely defenseless.

As he walked down the hallway he could still smell the shampoo that she had washed her hair with just yesterday, an involuntary shudder ran through his body. The Governor had to admit, that he was even surprised but he had to find the key. He needed to discover more about this girl not just physically but also mentally. Most women would snap under pressure but this one stood up to everything – sure bouts of emotion here and there but other than that nothing. The Governor walked outside and immediately sensed Merle and Crowley behind him.

"How did it go sir?" Crowley asked first.

The Governor didn't answer right away, he thought, pondered over his options and his time. This girl would get bored eventually and actually escape for good and his only prize would be gone.

"Tomorrow I'm going to send a group out to find supplies," the Governor explained pacing in front of the two. "Crowley go get bags ready."

The man nodded and ran off leaving the Governor and Merle behind. Unlike Crowley, Merle had better insight, he was able to see that there was more to what the Governor was saying.

"She wants to go too," the Governor continued, "You and her are going to separate say that you see something or make something up. Get her away from the others…"

Merle straightened, he had a faint idea where the Governor was going.

"I want her still standing when she comes back," the Governor concluded.

XXXXXX

The next day, Merle was slightly upset he leaned up against the wall scowling silently to himself. He was able to try and break into Hayden but it wasn't the way he wanted. The Governor was so caught up in trying to get at her mentally, right at the centre when really you had to start at the first layer, physical. Merle watched as Hayden walked up to the others, only one other woman came along armed with a bow and arrow with a metal bat sung across her shoulder. Merle noticed her looking back, she gave him a quick wink before turning back. Merle bowed his head, he remembered the Governor's threat and then scowled at the ground. _Fucker_ Merle thought grimly. No one messes with a Dixon, he remembered the lessons that father taught him.

He turned to see the man looking right at him, the man who was supposed to be the leader. Merle tightened his bayonet on his metal brace. Sure this man saved him when he was only minutes to death, made him healthy again gave him a new purpose – but sometimes you have to let things figure themselves out. He watched as Hayden twirled the tire iron in boredom, Merle took note of her anxiousness. Finally Ceasar opened the double doors like a magician would to a box full of tricks. A gust of air welcomed the hunting party and Hayden felt an old stir in the pit of her stomach, she widened her eyes slightly to see if she could see any movement but found none. Not a single Walker in sight.

"Let's go," Merle shouted to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into the forest, some did turns to make sure that there were no surprises, occasionally one or two would separate to take out Walkers or move as one to take a small herd that they had encountered only minutes before leaving Woodbury.

"Think you could take that on your own?" Merle asked with a smirk. Hayden felt like hitting him in the shin and watching him fall in the mud, but she kept silent. They continued on and came across several abandoned camps still filled with supplies. They took what they could carry and then they came to an intersection.

"You guys take one route," Merle instructed then motioned to himself and Hayden, "we'll take the other."

Some nodded while others were skeptical but followed orders and Merle watched them leave, turned to see that Hayden wasn't there. He held his gun up and then heard a _snap._ Merle whipped around to see Hayden already down the pathway, he scowled. With his gun in hand, he walked after her.

Hayden took down two Walkers easily, she turned to see Merle standing there doing nothing. She turned back thinking, she knew something was up, there were six people in the group, four go one while two go the other? Unlikely. Hayden continued to walk blocking out the sound of Merle's shoes crunching underneath the loose snow. They continued to walk slowly sometimes back to back when a noise would echo off the trees. The sky was grey, the sun completely blocked out by the clouds and Hayden immediately thought about the day she nearly died, how the loneliness nearly killed her rather than the cold. She felt tears well up but she discretely wiped them away not wanting Merle to see her like this. _Don't let anyone see you cry except family._ That's what her foster sister told her before she left for the big city.

Hayden suddenly found herself thinking about the other kids, there were five of them ranging from age fourteen to eighteen. Three girls and two boys, two gay and the others as straight as arrows. Her foster parents were kind, they were nice. Hayden was sent there when her mother was struck and killed by a hit and run, her father was killed only a couple weeks later by suicide leaving a thirteen year old girl behind. She couldn't blame him her mother had an impact on both on everyone in the neighbourhood. The only reason why the foster parents took her in a year before their recommendation was because they knew her father who worked as a mechanic and some nights Hayden would find herself staying up all night looking out at the large backyard wondering. The thought made her growl but her mother's voice came into her mind soothing her; telling her to be strong. _I will mom, for you and for dad._

"You alright girly?" Merle asked with a small grin.

Hayden looked over her shoulder at the man wondering what type of fucked up place he was born and raised in.

"I'm fine," Hayden said plainly. They continued to walk until they came to another campsite the tent had collapsed in on itself due to the weight of the snow. Supplies were covered thickly with the white fluff and Hayden knelt down and wiped the snow off yet keeping her guard up. A medi-kit, an exploded plastic bottle of water and some rotten food completely frozen. Grabbing the medi-kit Hayden rose to her feet when Merle came up wrapping his metal brace arm around her neck and the other snaked around to the front grabbing her crotch. Hayden felt her hairs stand on end but didn't give him the satisfaction, instead growled.

"Are you familiar with the sentence 'fuck off?'"

Merle chuckled. "I'm familiar with the word fuck."

Hayden tried to push Merle away but his bayonet dug into her throat making a single line of red run along the blade and fall into the snow.

"Turn," Merle commanded. Hayden did so, the medi-kit clutched tight in one hand and her tire iron in the other.

"Give me the kit." Hayden handed it over while holding onto her tire iron. Merle weighed the kit in his hand, then swung it right at Hayden's head. Before the woman had time to react, the plastic connected with her head and broke upon instinct. Hayden collapsed into a ball in the snow. Her fingers shook as she gingerly touched the wound on her head. Blood poured between her fingers and into the snow. Her mind was fuzzy, she tried to think but it hurt.

"Get up," Merle said dangerously calm. Hayden tried to get away from him but he stomped on her hand before kicking her in the ribs. "I said up!"

With her hand dangling uselessly and her heart pounding against her bruised ribs, Hayden managed to get to her feet. Blood dripped from the wound on the inside of her mouth where she accidentally bit down. Hayden spat into the snow and took a weak fighting stance but Merle smiled as he removed the bayonet and stabbed it into the closest tree. Hayden struggled to put her hands up but struggled with the one Merle stomped on.

"Come on girly," Merle taunted eagerly. "I dare you."

Gathering up as much energy as she could muster, Hayden attacked trying to punch as Merle who side stepped and punched her in her already sore ribs then literally pushed her into the snow. The coolness melted on her hot skin, Hayden spat again feeling like she was going to puke but she refused to.

"Guess what I found the other day in your bag?"

Hayden turned to see Merle holding a photo out for her to see. The picture was of two people on male the other female both embracing each other giving the camera a grin of giddiness. Hayden's eyes widened – those were her parents. Her father giving a smart grin while her mother giving a goofy one. Both had her intelligent grey eyes however Hayden inherited her father's smooth black hair rather than her mother's red wavy hair. Hayden remembered the day when the photo was taken, it was during her mother's birthday.

"I can see some resemblance," Merle played as he looked from the photo to the girl sitting in the snow. "Yep, there it is – I wonder if your mother knew the word fuck meant."

Without hesitation, Hayden leapt at Merle knocking him over. The pain was unbearable but she ignored it, her fists contacted with the man's face, torso and even for good measure Hayden kneed him in the crotch. Merle curled up at the shot and Hayden rolled off of him. Grabbing her fallen tire iron she tried to turn back to finish Merle but he grabbed her ankle and twisted. Hayden let out a sharp cry and fell. Merle got to his feet and straddled Hayden who was let out small groans.

"Not so powerful now are ya?" Merle quipped then slammed his fist into her face. Hayden tried to struggle but Merle grabbed her by the throat and pushed in. Hayden tried to break his grip but Merle slammed his metal brace into her face. The hit immediately dazed her and she felt something roll around in her mouth. Merle slammed his metal brace into her side a couple more times before getting her up. Hayden immediately rolled over and spat out the blood, it dripped out of her mouth in gooey tendrils and sticking to one of those tendrils was a piece of her canine tooth. Fear gripped Hayden as she felt around in her mouth, the other teeth seemed fine and her finger rubbed the outline of her newly jagged tooth. Her head snapped up to Merle who was reattaching his bayonet to the leather straps on his brace.

"I think that's enough for today," he said matter-of-factly. "Don't you?"

Without thinking, Hayden attacked Merle who dodged her punch and sliced the tip of the blade across her stomach. He could have pushed in, he could have killed her, but Merle thought different – like the Governor he knew that this girl was unlike any other, she was stronger more independent than the ones latched to other members of groups. But to survive this far in the zombie apocalypse she had to be. However he did feel a bit of regret about punching her in the face, it was visible meaning that the Governor would see and of course question. He walked up to her.

"Let's see," Merle said.

"Leave me alone," Hayden struggled to say, her voice thick over the swelling. Merle wrapped his metal braced arm around her waist catching an arm too and holding tightly and with his hand grabbed her bruised chin forcing her to face him. She didn't have the energy to protest even though she wanted to. Besides the face the other visible damage was the shallow cut on her throat and the blood coming out of her shirt. Hayden pulled herself out of Merle's grip and headed off.

Her feet shuffled through the snow, her head was heavy along with the rest of her body. Hayden stumbled along the best she could leaning against trees when needed. She throat felt a slight sting as a small wind hit the open wound. She could hear Merle call her name but she ignored him. Hayden clenched her fists and only then realized that she didn't have her tire iron. A lump grew in her throat but she swallowed it down. She continued to stumble through the snow until her feet collapsed underneath her and she fell face first. Hayden was glad that the snow cushioned her impact or else she knew that she would have lost more than a piece of a tooth. She thought back to it, somewhere in the white snow then thought of the picture of her birth parents. The image burned into her mind, she tried to shake it out but Hayden couldn't. Tears welled and fell freely. She heard voices and they grew louder. Hayden pushed herself up and continued to walk until she collapsed onto her knees. Hayden turned to see the other members running up to her, she must have looked like hell as each of them held an expression of pure horror. Hayden tried to get up but two ran forward and helped her up before she fell down again.

"Where's Merle?" one asked, it was a male. Hayden tried to process his words but her mind was jumbled.

"Hayden," another voice echoed. "Hayden!"

XXXXXX

Beep. Beep. Beep. Hayden woke with a sudden start. The light gave her a harsh welcome, she tried to shield her eyes but found that she couldn't. Blinking thrice, Hayden looked down to see her wrists and ankles strapped down in the same restraints she wore when she first woke in Woodbury not too long ago.

"I…I'm glad you're awake," a meek voice said.

Hayden turned to see Milton walking around his table filled with the chemistry set. He picked up the stethoscope from the side table and moved closer.

"How do you feel?" Milton asked.

"What do you think?" Hayden asked her voice was raspy and thick over the swelling on the side of her face.

"You have two cracked ribs, numerous bruises, a minor concussion and a chipped tooth."

The memories came back to Hayden and fury built up in her.

"Let me go," Hayden whispered.

"Um…," Milton pushed his glasses up his nose. "The Governor would like to speak to you."

"Where is the asshole Merle?"

Milton took in a breath. "Merle told us that you two were attacked by a group of survivors, apparently you guys found a cabin filled with supplies."

"We found a tent," Hayden explained coldly, "with nothing but a medi-kit that Merle struck me in the head with."

Milton took in a shaky breath, he was ready to speak when the door opened and both the Governor and Merle entered.

"Let her up," the Governor commanded.

Milton fumbled with the straps but managed to get Hayden up. She pointed a finger at Merle and said, "I'm going to kick your ass."

Before Milton could stop her she got to her feet but an instant dizzy spell took over and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. The Governor made no move to help her up knowing that she would only wave him off.

"Apparently you have quite the story to tell me," the Governor said slowly, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Hayden managed to push herself onto the examination table into a sitting position. The Governor whispered a few words to Merle and he took his leave.

"Whatever that hick told you it's a lie," Hayden mumbled as soon as the door was closed. The Governor walked over, Milton stood there with a blood pressure cuff, Hayden waved her hand dismissively not caring what he did.

"It's…going to hurt a bit," Milton warned. Hayden gave him a dark look and Milton swallowed down a bit of his fear, the Governor nodded and the scientist continued. They all waited in silence, there was a hiss as the air pushed out.

"Um…pressure is a little down," Milton informed, "but with some food…and water she….uh…Hayden should be alright."

The Governor nodded and asked Hayden, "Do you want anything?"

"Merle shot," Hayden growled.

The Governor gave a small chuckle. "So you have a different story I presume…?"

"He hit me in the head with a plastic medi-pak and then beat me with his metal brace."

The leader took in a shaky breath and let it out. He motioned Milton to leave and the scientist obliged. Once the door closed, he turned back to the fierce female. Hayden touched her swollen side, testing the pain and she immediately winced. The Governor watched as she ran her tongue over her chipped tooth trying to control his thoughts and emotions, trying to stop himself from jumping on her at that moment. Even if she was bruised in broken – the Governor had to admit that she looked better that way.

"Merle said that the two of you were attacked by a group, you said that it was him that attacked you."

"And what do you think?" Hayden asked impatiently.

The Governor took in a breath. "Honestly I have no idea."

Hayden huffed. The Governor leaned in.

"Why don't you get some rest? We'll talk later."

Hayden tried to protest but she couldn't control the wave of nausea that overtook her. Instead of reply, Hayden puked into a bucket that was at the side of the examination table. The Governor raised an eyebrow and then slowly backed away, he watched as Hayden coughed up another wad and spat. Hayden cautiously swung her legs up on the table, laid flat and closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

Outside Milton waited anxiously, he wonder sort of words the Governor was telling Hayden or if she would believe what he was telling her.

"Hey doc!" Milton gave a small sigh and turned to see Merle stroll up to him. He had a smirk on his face. "How is the girl doing?"

"Bad," Milton scowled and then turned back.

"Ah come on," Merle played. "I told you that we were attacked by a group, why don't ya believe me huh?"

Milton dug into his pocket, he held it up for Merle to see and the redneck's smile was wiped clean from his face. In his hand was a medium size piece of plastic – white plastic with a piece of red on the tip from the red cross on the medi-kit. Merle stepped forward to take the piece of plastic but Milton stepped back until his heel touched the metal wall.

"Now…," Milton started, "the Governor didn't see this, but…I don't want you to…."

"To what?" Merle demanded, "what don't you want me to do?"

Milton stuffed the plastic back into his pocket.

"You gave her a concussion Merle," Milton snapped, "and the piece of plastic came from the cut on her head and on top of that two broken ribs and two bruised ribs. Numerous cuts and bruises, dammit you could have killed her!"

Merle gave a small chuckle. "Well, she ain't dead doc, I suppose she got lucky."

Milton's eyes widened as he absorbed Merle's words. He stepped around Merle but the redneck grabbed Milton and threw his harshly against the metal wall. Milton rubbed his shoulder and Merle threatened: "You tell anyone…," Merle gave a sickening grin. "Just to let you know doc, you wouldn't be the first pig I've gutted."


	7. Chapter 7

Hayden was back in the CDC, people running around her all having something to do; she herself was excited while stressed. Just two days ago the Pathogen had gone global and people were dying. Then people were _dying._ If being killed once wasn't bad enough, people were forced to do it again. Anyone who had signs of fever were literally tossed outside, it was a horrific sight to see a quarter of the staff being tossed while other ran for their lives due to families or individual needs. Hayden had none, no family and no personal needs. She looked over at Jenner who was still a little shaken as he watched another doctor ran past her, he then turned back himself leaving for the low levels. Hayden looked back to see someone being led into the building with a bag over their head and a tourniquet was on their upper arm.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hayden asked.

"A volunteer," a fellow parasitologist exclaimed, his voice was filled with excitement.

"Who? And why have a bag?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, suppose that they wanted to be hidden."

Hayden narrowed her eyes, ignoring the protests of the parasitologist Hayden rushed down the path that the volunteer took. She knew where they were going but she had to be sure. They took the volunteer to the low examination room and opened a door. Inside there were already two people in bio-hazard suits all prepared. One was holding a gun. Hayden watched from the window, inside she saw one person standing by the tray while Jenner himself waited patiently for the volunteer. Hayden's eyes went to the tray and saw the usual tools for autopsy's but the only difference was that this one had a gun on it right beside the saw. A state of the art MRI scanner was powered and prepared. The door hissed open and the volunteer was literally pushed inside and then the door closed. Hayden reached up and twisted the knob for the speakers and she listened.

"You are safe to take the bag off," Jenner said his voice was slightly shaky but he remained strong. Hayden watched carefully as the volunteer lifted the bag off their head and could hardly contain her surprise. The head of the CDC took a step forward letting the bag fall to the ground. She lied perfectly still on the table while the two did up the restraints. Hayden felt a lump for in her throat, she looked up to see Jenner looking right at her.

"Start the timer," he commanded plainly. The assistant nodded, moved over to the timer and pressed START. Hayden watched, thoughts ran through her mind, she wanted to speak but she knew better too. Hayden closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

When she woke, Hayden was alone the restraints were off and there was a plate of food and a glass of juice on a side table. Unable to ignore her hunger pains Hayden dug in ravishingly almost forgetting to breath. When she finished, her stomach gave a satisfied growl as she laid back down on the table. The cool metal through the thin shirt was welcoming to her warm skin. Hayden rose and cautiously placed her feet onto the ground. Her heart leapt into her throat as she pushed herself off from the table, Hayden would have fallen face flat if it weren't for the side table her hand reached for. Hayden took in deep long breaths to slow her heart rate, she looked down to see plaid grey pajama bottoms and a black shirt was all that was on her. She had no underwear or bra making her feel slightly vulnerable and uncomfortable but she swallowed it down and continued forward. Slowly she picked up the pace as her motor skills started to settle. Hayden blinked a couple times and continued to the door reached for the handle and pulled it open.

A breeze ran through the whole laboratory and cut through the thin material pajamas that Hayden was in. But the woman hardly noticed the chill as she walked outside. Hayden looked around to see people still outside, kids were making snowmen, building forts for their snowball fights while parents remained inside with a hot drink between their hands. Another breeze shuttered through the town but this time it was stronger and Hayden shivered slightly. Hayden looked around to see if there were any coats, she was disappointed to find none but cared nonetheless. The town hall was just only a little ways up and across the street – she'll be fine. Hayden set out on her endeavour only to realize that she only had socks on. Immediately the cloth soaked up the melting snow immediately numbing Hayden's feet. Hayden retreated back into the laboratory and stopped a pair of tanker boots in the corner. She slipped them on and then headed out for another try.

Snow began to fall lightly making the whole town look welcoming and comforting, Hayden shivered as she moved down the street. The kids weren't paying attention to her, but the parents were, out of the corner of her eye, Hayden knew that they were watching and whispering. Hayden trudged along and was about to cross the street when a snowball slapped her in the face. The impact made her stumble and almost collapse into a heap onto the ground. The world spun out of control for a few seconds and Hayden shook her head to try and clear the clouds. A taunting laughter came from the area the snowball flew from and Hayden whipped her head over to see five kids all dressed in second hand winter attire. Three were girls and two were boys – all of them were laughing. Hayden scowled an urge to launch a snowball back was strong but she knew that would only make things worse. Hayden turned away and continued when another snowball hit her in the back. Unable to control herself, Hayden knelt down, formed a ball and then launched it back with all her might.

The snowball whipped through the air, the bits that were loose fluttered behind it making it looked like a comet or a shooting star. In the bit of light that shone through the clouds, Hayden through it was quite beautiful she hadn't remembered making a snowball in years. She watched as it continued towards its' unfortunate target. She didn't mean for it to hit the kid in the face.

The little girl bawled, snow dripped off her chin and plopped onto the ground. Parents ran out while the other kids ran for cover in case the crazy lady in the pajamas and tankers decided to let loose. Hayden watched as the parents herded their kids into the house, and then shut the blinds. Hayden let out her held breath at least she didn't receive a lecture from a pissed off parent.

"Hey you," a voice came from behind.

Hayden turned to see a young man standing in the doorway of one of the stores, Hayden looked up to see it was a coffee store.

"Psst, come on then, inside."

Hayden felt a shiver run through her body, the scent of coffee wafted from the store and the smell of freshly baked goods made her mouth water. Hayden nodded to the man and stepped inside.

The store was pretty basic, it was roomy and a medium sized fireplace was in the centre of the whole room. The chairs were made out of both metal and wood, the tables were small and each decorated with a flower or two in a small glass vase. The room was a chocolate brown with eggshell white borders on the top and the bottom. The counter was plain with a few baked goods in glass jars. Behind the counter were a few kettles and a coffeemaker. In a display case were different types of alcohol from wines to even vodka.

"Nice place," Hayden commented.

"Thanks," the young man said, he moved behind the counter and pressed a button on the coffeemaker. It gave a loud hiss then started up.

"You guys have coffee?"

"As well as tea, and hot chocolate but that is limited so we usually give it on occasions and mainly to the kids."

Hayden nodded as she continued to examine the area, there was only one couple but they were sitting in the very back snuggling each other.

"You have someone?" the young man asked.

Hayden shook her head. "Never, not even before the end of the world."

"That's a shame."

He set a cup of coffee in front of Hayden and started to make himself a cup. Then he set a freshly baked muffin on a plate. Hayden raised her eye at the offering.

"You're new yes?" the man asked. "It's on the house."

Hayden gave a small smile and bit into the muffin, the taste of cinnamon exploded in her mouth.

"Thank you," she said after she swallowed.

"No problem, I'm Douglas."

"Hayden."

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"It's unisex."

Hayden took another bite out of the muffin and then offered the bottom half to Douglas who accepted.

"I have to thank you," Douglass said as he chewed slowly on his small bite.

"For what?" Hayden asked.

"Pelting one of those bastards."

Hayden couldn't help but give a small laugh and Douglas joined. "I didn't mean to aim for the face, the shoulder at the least."

"Yeah…I tried a few times but missed, however the parent's glares are always spot on."

Hayden chuckled. "Yeah…"

"So how did you learn to shoot like that? Not even the kids can do what you did."

"From Canada," Hayden said tearing off a piece of the muffin. "I've had a lot of practice."

"Canada?" Douglas said in awe. "What are you doing all the way down here then?"

"In Atlanta visiting some relatives," Hayden lied. It was simple, like every other person in Woodbury they were able to take the simplest excuses and tell themselves that it was true. Douglas nodded taking the lie.

"So what brings you to Woodbury?" Douglas asked.

"Found," Hayden said plainly."

"You were found?"

Hayden nodded remembering the numbing pain. She looked down to see goosebumps running up and down her arms. Douglas handed her a spare jacket from the lost and found box.

"Are you serious?" Hayden asked looking at the beige coat.

"Its being here for over two weeks," Douglas said, "doubt anyone will pick it up."

Hayden took it and weighed it in her hand. She put the coat on and the chills slowly subsided.

"I have to go," Hayden said turning and heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later?" Douglas called after her.

Hayden nodded and waved then walked out.

XXXXXX

"I've been having some complaints lately," the Governor said walking to his chair behind the desk. Hayden was sitting on the opposite side, Merle was standing off to the side and Milton was checking Hayden's blood pressure.

"It's a little better," Milton informed.

The Governor nodded and then waved him away. As soon as Milton left the Governor repeated, "I've been having some complaints lately."

"About?" Hayden asked politely.

"You hit a kid in the face with a snowball."

Merle chuckled, he had to admit he was growing tired of those little bitches and bastards running about but the fact that Hayden actually pelted one with a snowball increased his interest in her.

"They hit me twice," Hayden explained, "thought that I might see if my shooting skills were up to par."

The Governor pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're kids, you have to understand that."

"I was outside in tankers and pajamas, _nothing else_. The parents were all inside staring like I was some fucking freak while their kids shot snowballs at me. I think it was necessary."

"You had a coat."

"Some guy gave it to me," Hayden said, most of what she was saying was true. But she didn't trust the Governor enough to tell him who gave it to her. The door opened again and Ceasar came in.

"Sir?" Ceasar interrupted. "We found the campsite."

"What campsite?" Hayden asked before the Governor had a chance.

"Those are restricted matters," the Governor replied. He rose to his feet and Hayden did the same. Merle straightened but the Governor raised his hand.

"I'm inviting you to have dinner," the Governor said turning to Hayden. "It'll be around the same time as last."

"I decline," Hayden said narrowing her eyes.

"You owe me a fact about the Pathogen," the Governor whispered.

"He attacked me!" Hayden exclaimed, she wondered how the Governor could be so blind – or maybe he wasn't. The Governor straightened, walked up to her and looked Hayden in the eye.

"You said you wanted to go on a hunt in return for a fact about the Pathogen," the Governor said quietly. "I put you on the hunting team, I _want_ to know about the Pathogen."

Hayden absorbed the Governor's words, she could see the ferocity in his eyes and the hiss in his words. Hayden bristled, out of the corner of her eye she saw Merle, he raised the metal brace a bit and she saw dark red and bits of skin – her skin. Hayden looked at the Governor and from the look in his eye, she knew…the Governor knew because he ordered it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayden was walked back to her room, Crowley on one side and Merle on the other. She watched as the other prepared for wherever they were going. Already people were gathering around, the Governor stood atop the jeep's truck and giving a speech to the awed people. Hayden shook her head and the turned to see Douglas looking out the store window, she gave a small nod and he nodded back. She felt the chill through the coat and gave a small shutter. She spotted Rowan in the crowd, a dreamy look on her face meant only one thing – she was still sleeping with him. Hayden gave a small chuckle.

"What's funny?" Merle asked.

"Nothin'," Hayden said cryptically and continued walking to the apartment.

Inside the apartment Milton was waiting and Merle and Crowley took their leave to join the Governor on his journey to wherever this campsite was. Hayden watched as they departed, she looked over to Milton and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going with them?" Hayden asked.

"I'm not one for that…thing," Milton said waving his hand dismissively.

"Violence? Well…you really don't look like the type."

Milton pushed his glasses up his nose and responded: "Yes…well…"

Hayden walked past him to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside. Hayden did a quick survey of the room, especially after the incident on the outside Hayden took no chances that they had set up any traps or anything. Of course they wouldn't be that stupid, but who knows? From all the stunts they have pulled off so far, Hayden wouldn't be surprised if they used up power to set a hidden camera somewhere in the room. It was only after she surveyed the area that she realized that Milton was right behind her.

"Do you need something?" Hayden asked harshly.

Milton was surprised by her tone but shook his head. Hayden walked over to the door and slammed it shut. She turned back, grabbed the edges of the side table and flung it across the room. Her muscles sang and her mind was filled with rage and anger. Her broken and bruised ribs reminded her of the power she was limited to – for now. Hayden fell to the ground clutching both sides, the cuts on her fingers where Merle had stomped on her hand opened, small rivulets of blood dribbled down her fingers and onto the floor. Hayden gingerly touched the large gauze patch where the box had broken into the skin and the other deep cut where the plastic had broken off and embedded into her head. Hayden grabbed the side table and threw it again but this time the distance was short and the pain increased greatly sending Hayden into a series of paroxysmal spasms. Once she managed to gain control of her own body she rose from the ground, tears streamed down her eyes and Hayden looked over to see a large split in the table's leg. Hayden felt the rage continue to pulse through her brain but not in her body. Her muscles grew sore, red blossomed underneath the crisp white gauze and she touched her fingers to her head feeling a slight tingle through her wounds.

Outside in the hallway Milton waited patiently, he was nervous at first but eventually – with a lot of deep breathing – calmed those nerves. He was rubbing his glasses on his shirt when a loud crash came from inside the room. The sudden noise make Milton drop his glasses in surprise, he scrambled on all fours and patted the ground in hopes of finding them. When he finally grasped one of the rims, the second thud came however this one was more quiet. Milton pushed the glasses up his nose and immediately walked over to the door. He raised his fist to knock hard and loud for Hayden to hear but regretted it think back to what he overheard the Governor saying to Merle. _I still want her standing._ The words resurfaced and Milton couldn't help but feel a lump form in his throat. It was clear on what the Governor was saying to Merle, anyone would know the meaning of those words. The Governor had become impatient with Hayden, and allowed Merle to beat her a little in order to get her to talk. But apparently that didn't work or else Milton would definitely be hearing about it.

A goal driven psychopath. That's what the Governor was, a goal driven psychopath, he was willing to kill or harm as long as it was related to his goal – the perfect town. Hayden had her back pressed against the wall as her mind replayed every encounter and meeting with the Governor. The fact that he had ordered a beating to her indicated made her come to her conclusion. Thinking about this made Hayden think about her foster mother, she was a psychologist before she retired it was her that would teach all five children as well as share stories with the names being opted out of course. Hayden leaned back recalling some of them.

Finally Hayden rose to her feet and walked to the bed, her muscles were sore and her bones were weary. It was a struggle to get to the bed but she made it. Hayden propped herself up on the bed and swung her legs carefully up on the bed before laying out flat. Hayden let out a sharp cry as her skin stretched over her broken ribcage. There was a knock at the door and Hayden knew that it was Milton.

"I'm fine," Hayden shouted, "I'm fine…"

She leaned into the soft mattress, Hayden allowed her head to sink into the pillow. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

XXXXXX

Hayden woke to someone knocking at the door. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, a sound of pain and sleep came out and Hayden stretched until she was sure that her joints would rip from their sockets. Hayden let her arms fall to her side, her feet moved forward and she felt as if she were one of the Walkers. Her feet shuffled, ever few seconds a sound of pain would escape from her lips as her ribs would press against each other or one of her wounds would split all she needed was a craving for human flesh twenty-four seven and she would be set. Hayden rolled her head in a circle getting all the kinks out before opening the door. Before her was Merle behind him was Milton and Crowley.

"Let's go Gorgeous," Merle said giving her a small smile.

Hayden's eyes narrowed. _We're going with pet names are we? Well I can play on the same level. _Hayden gave Merle a sly smile.

"Coming Stubby."

XXXXXX

The table was set up just for two meaning that Milton wasn't joining like last time. Hayden was led by Merle to the Governor's place and then he took his leave as soon as Hayden was seated. However Hayden was no fool, she knew that Merle was waiting just outside the door in case there were any trouble – and to possibly eavesdrop for his own purposes. The Governor sat down himself, poured the wine and dished out the food.

"So should I begin or you?" he asked his voice was polite. Hayden narrowed her eyes and then waved her hand motioning for the Governor to speak first.

"We have kids here," the Governor said firmly, "families, people who don't know how to survive on their own. They need to know as much information as well as we, Milton has been doing some experiments but with your advice, your assistance they can be successful. Hayden we need your help."

Hayden took in a breath and pretended to think about it even though her answer was already on the tip of her tongue.

"I don't usually get along with people who order others do beat the shit out of me, than strip me naked when I'm unconscious."

"One of the female medical staff stripped you and put the pajamas on, I'll give her your name if you'd like."

"Say that I believe you," Hayden said taking a sip of wine. "about the whole strip and pajama thing – that still doesn't tell me why you ordered Merle to attack me." – The Governor was about to say something but Hayden cut him off - , "I should have suspected something when Merle broke us up, there were six of us and he sends the other four away while _just the two of us_ wander off in another direction."

There was a stone silence, Hayden waited for the Governor to reply, waiting for his excuse what type of lie he would come up with. His response surprised her.

"I didn't mean for him to do as much damage as he did," the Governor whispered, the politeness vanished and replaced with a mix of anger and dominance.

Hayden leaned in and her eyes narrowed on her target. "I'm not some person you can use, nor am I someone who can be easily led on a leash."

The young woman stood and the Governor stood too testing her strength. Both stared at each other for a few moments, in the end it was Hayden who broke off the staring contest.

"You have no idea what you're asking," Hayden whispered hauntingly.

"I think I do," the Governor replied.

Hayden looked over his shoulder to the trophy case, the glass was replaced and inside was her tire iron in the exact same spot as it was before. The Governor knew where she was looking and almost challenging her to make a move. They went into another intense staring contest when it was interrupted by a thud coming from a closed door on the other side of the room. Hayden moved to see what it was but the Governor grabbed her upper arm stopping her.

"What the fuck is in there?" Hayden demanded.

"I think we're done here," the Governor hissed. He forced her outside the door and then locked it. The Governor leaned up against the wall, his breath grew suddenly laboured, he looked over at the door and gave a small sigh.

XXXXXX

Outside Hayden was immediately curious about the leader's sudden moves. She knew that he was hiding secrets, however this secret seemed more physical than the others. Hayden stared at the door for a few more seconds before turning, to her surprise Merle wasn't there – no one was. She walked down the hallway when she suddenly had an idea. Hayden backtracked to the door and then ran her hand along the wall remembering the space between the door and the one holding back the secret. She pressed her ear against the wall and slowly began to move, Hayden wasn't sure if this would work or not – she hoped. The Governor's footsteps would be too soft to hear unless he was running. Hayden continued until she was close to the door with the secret held behind it. She walked a little more, and then a little more. She had no knowledge of the diametres of the room so she had to guess the whole thing. Hayden heard another thud and then the Governor's voice.

"_You have to be careful, oh look at this mess…"_

Hayden frowned, and leaned into the wall. She closed her eyes and listened intently. At first she heard nothing and then the Governor's voice came again, it was more quiet making it difficult for her to hear.

"_It's okay…stop that...come on, be a good girl…no…"_

Hayden pushed herself from the wall. Her heart leapt into her throat, a pit grew in her stomach. Her fingers trembled against the wall and in fear Hayden pulled them back so that the Governor wouldn't hear. _A good girl. _What the fuck? Out of all things, the Governor was keeping a live being inside that room. Hayden walked backwards until her back was against the wall. Her breath was shallow and laboured – she felt like blacking out but Hayden forced herself to be steady. If the Governor found her passed out who knows what he would think. Hayden forced herself to move and her legs complied and instead of walking – she ran.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the sun shone on the town, everyone was outside or indoors over at the coffee shop. Some even set up chairs outside to watch the kids. It wasn't frigid, and there weren't any gusts of wind like last time. As long as people found a good spot they didn't even need their jackets. The Governor made stops at houses, chattering and laughing with the parents and even joking around with the kids. He had sent a scavenging team out not too long ago with Merle leading as usual. The patrollers continued to circulate however they too would make a pit stop here and there. The patrollers on the wall were relaxed too, walked up and down the length of the transport while chatting or smoking cigarettes.

The only person who didn't catch the cheerful buzz was Hayden. She was outside but hung around the apartment. Unlike the others she only had her long sleeve shirt and jeans plus the tankers. When the kids saw her they stripped off the layers of clothes to only their own long sleeve shirts despite their parent's protests – they only lasted ten minutes. Hayden gave a chuckle as one started to sneeze and watched as the parent ushered their child inside the house. The Governor turned back to see Hayden leave and move toward Milton's laboratory, he excused himself and followed.

XXXXXX

Inside the lab, Milton was looking at the dials on the power generators stacked in the back. He watched as they fluttered to and fro between numbers, dipping once or twice before moving back up. Frustrated he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His latest project was taking a toll on not only him but also the power. He heard the door open and he jumped in surprise. Milton moved swiftly around the shelves of generators and out in the open to be even more shocked that his visitor was none other than Hayden herself.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hayden asked suddenly.

"A…a secret?" Milton repeated in shock.

"It's about the pathogen."

Milton's mind raced, he wasn't good at keeping secrets in general but to keep one from the Governor was something that he had a hard time getting his head around.

"You don't have to answer now," Hayden said stepping forward but still keeping reasonable distance between the two. "The Governor was following me so he'll be here at any moment, I just want you to think about it. I'll come and visit tomorrow. Let you think about it overnight."

Milton wasn't a people person, every time the Governor held an event he would be the one making up excuses to get out of it or if the Governor forced him too then he'd be the one in the background. One person was good enough for Milton three at the most but more than that made him a bit skittish.

"Milton?" Hayden asked seeing Milton freeze up.

"I…I'll think about it," Milton replied slowly. Well he wasn't say no, nor was he saying yes. Although his stand was in the middle for now that would have to do. Hayden noticed. Her foster mother taught her how to read people, their expressions and tone. Milton was more or less a shy person Hayden had seen that the very first conversation she had with him. She also knew that her attitude made her more intimidating to Milton than she wanted, but that's who she was

"I'll see you tomor-."

The door opened and the Governor came strolling in. He stopped in the centre of the room, his eyes surveyed the area and then landed on the two others.

"Is…everything alright?" the Governor asked.

Hayden nodded. "Just leaving."

The young woman walked around the Governor but the older man grabbed her upper arm and shoved her back. Hayden took a fighting stance prepared for whatever the Governor had planned for her.

"You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?" the Governor growled.

Hayden straightened, her eyes staring daggers at the Governor. The Governor returned it and Milton was in the background as usual unsure of what to do.

"Alright," Hayden said smoothing her front. "I'll tell you a fact about the Pathogen."

The Governor smiled and Milton's eyes widened. Was she really going to tell him what she wanted him to keep a secret?

"If you get bit or scratched you become a Walker," Hayden said.

The Governor frowned, he knows that – everyone knows that. He narrowed his eyes _what was this girl playing at?_

"You did let me go on a hunt," Hayden admitted, "and I gave you a fact about the Pathogen."

"But everyone knows that one!" the Governor exclaimed, he found himself slightly confused.

Hayden stepped forward. "You said I had to tell you a fact about the Pathogen, you didn't say a _new fact _about the Pathogen."

The Governor opened and closed his mouth trying to say something, but no words came out only the sound of someone stepping on a cat's tail. Hayden gave him a smile and a few chuckles before taking her leave. Milton turned around pretending to check the power generators so that the Governor didn't see his own smile.

XXXXXX

Outside it was still a cheerful scene, however Hayden shivered uncontrollably despite the still warm sun. Her brain replayed what she had just done, her risk, her sarcasm and an image of the Governor's shocked expression flashed in her mind. Hayden should have laughed all the way to her room, but she felt dry. No ounce of happiness and rebellion in what she had done. She thought back to her tire iron inside the trophy case. The last time she went for it, it was night time but that was different. This time it was more urgent. Hayden looked back to see the lab door still closed and immediately ran for the Governor's place. She yanked the door open, ignoring one of the patrollers shouting at her – ignoring that the patroller was Crowley.

XXXXXX

At the Governor's room, she threw open the door and stalked inside. Sure she was pulling a B&E…again, but this was necessary…like the other time. Hayden grabbed the nearest paper weight and threw it through the glass on the trophy glass. It exploded, sending millions of tiny slivers here and there that twinkled like stars in the sunlight. Larger pieces crashed to the ground hard before being marked with spider cracks. Hayden grabbed her tire iron and then proceeded to jump out the window when a thud came from the door in the corner. Hayden paused, she knew that she was wasting precious time but…the noise. Hayden walked up to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked. Hayden looked around, on one side was a chair and on the other was a table filled with books, papers, a single lamp and a letter opener. She could have taken the letter opener but then again Hayden didn't know how to pick locks. Hayden raised her foot and slammed it onto the door with tremendous strength from adrenaline born muscles. The door burst open hitting the wall before coming to a halt. Lowering her leg, Hayden walked in.

It was dark and small, there was a light switch on one side and a stack of fish tanks up against the wall. A sickly green light came from the fish tanks, and inside were heads – all human were fresh while others were all withered missing pieces of flesh, teeth and in one case an eyeball. In front of the tanks were a large cushioned chair, and a stand with a small bowl filled with some pink stuff. In the corner was a record player, plugged into an outlet laying on a stand. There was another door except it had bars on it like the ones in a prison.

Hayden's jaw dropped. She cautiously walked over to the tanks, the most were five all crammed up against each other, some were filled and only two tanks weren't. Hayden walked over to the chair and looked to see that the pink stuff was actually flesh. Bile rose up in Hayden's throat but she pushed it down. _Good girl_. Hayden looked over at the barred door and heard something coming from inside. Forcing her wobbly legs over, Hayden was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. She opened it and a series of footsteps immediately followed. It was mostly dark in the cell too but the girl stepped out into the light and Hayden felt a pit grow in her stomach. Her fingers ran over the collar and the buckles on the straightjacket. Hayden's breath grew laboured as her mind tried to take in what she was seeing. _Why would the Governor have a child locked up like this?_ Hayden thought. She reached for the bag that covered the child's head.

"NO!"

Hayden whipped around to see the Governor standing in the doorway he turned the overhead lights on. His eyes were not on Hayden but on the tire iron clenched in her hand. Before the Governor could say more, Hayden ripped the bag off the child's head and backed up in horror – and to avoid getting bit. The Walker girl's growls and snarls were raspy from the leash tightening around her throat. Her feet dug into the ground as she pushed with all her might. Hayden scrambled to the side and lifted her tire iron ready to bringing it down on the girl's head when out of nowhere the Governor fly tackled the young woman to the ground.

They slammed into the wall with Hayden taking the brute of the crash but that didn't deter her from standing. Hayden twirled her tire iron upward the Governor took out a hunting knife from its sheath.

"What the fuck is that?" Hayden shouted. The Walker child let out a loud groan herself.

"I can't let you kill her," the Governor hissed, he lunged forward and Hayden blocked the oncoming blade with her tire iron. She slipped underneath her weapon, whipped around and kicked the Governor in the spine. He let out a strangled cry and collapsed to the ground. Hayden then ran.

XXXXXX

Outside the room full of horrors, Hayden yanked open the door only to see Merle giving her a small grin.

"Going somewhere Gorgeous?" he asked sarcastically. Behind him was Crowley and Ceasar. Hayden turned to the room to see the Governor standing in the doorway he closed the door as soon as the three came in.

"Give in Hayden," the Governor hissed, a trail of blood ran from his nose. Hayden raised her tire iron and tightened her grip showing them that she wasn't going to go down easily. Crowley slowly moved over trying to trap Hayden, but she was fast.

Her tire iron struck him in the throat and then Hayden kicked him in the leg making him fall. The Governor came up from behind wrapping his arms around Hayden pinning hers to her side. Hayden swung her leg upward hitting the leader in the crotch. Both fell and Hayden pushed herself out of the Governor's now weakened grip. She managed to dodge Ceasar's punch but Merle's kick caught her in the back. Stars flashed in Hayden's vision, she fell forward and reached for her tire iron but Ceasar kicked her in the face then again in her already damaged ribs. Hayden tried to breathe but the air seemed to clog in her throat. She got to her feet only to be knocked back down by the Governor who had regained balance. He grabbed Hayden's fallen tire iron and the remaining three looked down at Hayden who's vision was already starting to blur.

"You have one last chance," the Governor growled, he shouldered Hayden's tire iron.

Hayden gave a small laugh and then allowed the darkness to take over.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _Sorry this chapter is late, I had two exams in one day so I was unable to do anything. Definate M content in this chapter and in the next few chapters to come however it won't be crazy out of control senselessness. Just a warning though. Spitfire47_

* * *

A cool numbness washed over her body. The sensation of falling was great but Hayden fought to the surface, ripping a hole in the dark cover that blinded her from the truth. She tore and clawed until the rip grew large enough for her to surface – for her to wake up.

Hayden's breath was laboured. A migraine seared across her brain making her wince every so often as well as a sting of pain through her sore limbs. Hayden's head rolled a few times this way and that, only then did she realize that she was cold. Hayden looked down and nearly screamed at her discovery. She was naked. Rope bound her wrists to the armrests of the chair and her ankles were roped to the legs. Another involuntary shudder ran through her body and she tugged slightly on the ropes but they were bound tightly. Hayden gave another tug this time putting all her energy into it but to no prevail. She tried again but this time there was a lack of energy. A chill went through Hayden and she forced herself to take long breaths to calm her pounding heart.

The door opened and in came a man she had never seen before in his hand was a bucket filled with mysterious contents. He seemed to be trying to focus on whatever task it was he was given but had a hard time as his eyes would travel from Hayden's exposed breasts to the part she was trying to cover. Hayden snarled.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

The man frowned and threw the bucket contents right at Hayden. Instinctively she tried to make herself small but was unsuccessful. A full spray of water hit every part of her body and Hayden sputtered as some of the water had gone into her mouth. Hayden shook the excess water out of her hair and looked up in time to see the man making his haste exit. Besides angry Hayden found her confused, she wondered why they would start out like that. Hayden let out a breath and closed her eyes listening to the sound of water dripping onto the dirty floor.

The same man came in every so often, splashing Hayden with water and Hayden would always instinctively duck to avoid getting hit even through escape was not possible. As soon as the water was splashed Hayden would start to shiver uncontrollably. Sometimes Hayden would take it other times Hayden would swear and curse, one time even provoking the man into hitting her. Other than that, Hayden hadn't seen Merle, or the Governor ever since their last encounter.

Hayden had no idea what time it was, she couldn't tell by any means, the water would come whenever and there was no sign of daylight streaming in when the man opened the door to make his exit. Hayden was ready to sleep when a sudden volley of shots rang out. Hayden jumped and thrashed at her bonds but it made no difference. The gunshots finally stopped and Hayden's breathing continued at its rapid pace. Hayden hung her head trying to think of other things. She knew what the Governor wanted, it was only a matter of time when he would barge in when he realized his tactics weren't working. Hayden balled her fists, a sting of pain ran through her hand and forearm making her bite her lip to keep from screaming. She looked down to see blood trickle through the woven threads.

XXXXXX

It had to be hours at the least; days at the most. Hayden was exhausted, she wanted to go to sleep but whenever she tried the water would jolt her awake – her heart racing and her breath fast and shallow. The sound of gunshots at different intervals didn't help either making her skittish and unnerved. That was the Governor's plan, or at least the first step of it. Both the water and the gunshots were used to destroy Hayden's nerves.

When the Governor and Merle came in, Hayden was in between conscious and sleep. Merle walked up to her and slapped her awake. Hayden tried to shove him away but another sting went through her body and Merle grinned. With his only hand he reached down and placed it on her breast then looked at her in hopes of a reaction but instead-

"Really? Strip me naked so that you can have an excuse to touch me?" Hayden asked with a mock of surprise.

Merle blushed in embarrassment but that quickly turned to anger, he raised his metal brace to strike Hayden when the Governor told him to stop. The leader got up and walked over. His hands covered Hayden's and squeeze making more blood squirt from her wounds. Hayden bit her lip trying to not cry out as the Governor leaned it. The pain increased as he applied more weight but Hayden remained silent. He then pressed his lips onto hers and unlike before it was filled with nothing but greed. Hayden tried to force the man off him, but every time she moved pain would increase and more blood could trickle down. The Governor drew back for a breather and when he leaned in Hayden ducked her head, came back around and bit him on the side of the chin. It wasn't the preferred place but it was something. The Governor's screams were a bit off since Hayden had him by the lower jaw so it was gargled and strangled. Hayden sunk her teeth in using the bone as a holder. Merle struck every part of Hayden's body in order to let him go but Hayden felt a growl vibrate in her throat. _I let go when I want to bitches!_ Hayden finally released the Governor who jumped back to a safe distance howling in pain, the door flung open and his remaining team entered eyes widened as they saw the gouge on their leader's chin. The Governor shouted something at them and some ran while the other led the Governor out.

Hayden could still taste the Governor's blood in her mouth, she spat once on the ground and then felt something caught in her teeth – flesh. She picked it out with her tongue and then spat again and this time on Merle's shoe. She turned not caring what the redneck would do, Hayden could hear his footsteps coming around to the front.

"Whatever you do," Hayden whispered, blood trickled from her mouth. "Just make it quick."

Merle let out a chuckle. "I'd thought you was smart Gorgeous, you know that we can make this go on for as long as we like."

Hayden wanted to say something but a violent cough took over along with a shudder. Merle watched as Hayden for a while then slammed the metal brace into her face. The gauze ripped off along with pieces of flesh as the metal that stuck out dug deep into her skin. Hayden's head snapped back then rolled to the side, blood trickled down her neck. Hayden raised her head slowly, her head screamed with pain and pulsed with numbness. Her tongue ran along her teeth to make sure that nothing was loose or rolling. It reached her chipped canine and fury built up in Hayden, but she managed to push it back down. She looked up in time to see the door close and Hayden let out a sigh of relief. Hayden shook her head but that made it worse as the pain increased. Her long fingers wrapped around the end of the armrests and squeezed as another wave of pain assaulted her.

XXXXXX

It had to be the next day, Hayden thought to herself. She had long since spoke and she wasn't even sure if her voice was even there. The man with the bucket came in every so often, sometimes even one after the other only taking a momentary pause to fill it up. _What a waste! _The gunshots continued too, she wondered what piss poor excuse they were giving to the citizens. Hayden rolled her shoulders the best she could to get the kinks out and then relaxed. The door opened and Hayden looked up to see a bundle in Merle's hand, Crowley came up from behind and leaned up against the wall. Hayden didn't need to be told what was in the bundle.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Merle said there was something about his tone that made it seem like he was bored. Merle elaborated. "At least that is what the Governor wanted me to tell you."

_Of course._

"Me on the other hand." Merle unrolled the bundle and the long thin cloth reached the halfway mark on the table. There were about ten slots and in each was an instrument. "I don't mind gettin' my hands dirty."

Hayden's gaze went from the tools – already dirty and speckled with whatever oddities – to Merle, her brain replayed his last sentence and Hayden gave a smirk. The crack on her upper lip widened sending fresh blood into her mouth straining her dirty teeth.

"What?" Merle asked.

"You said _hands_," Hayden croaked due to lack of use. "That's plural."

Merle looked down and Hayden noticed his chest rise and fall at a rapid pace, according to her foster mother's teachings she should have stopped there. But if Hayden was going to go down, might as well go down swinging.

"Last time I counted," Hayden said a little louder, "there was only one."

In one swift move, Merle grabbed the hammer and slammed it into Hayden's remaining good side. The pain grew excruciating as he continued until Hayden was sure that more than one rib was broken. He then grabbed the long thin blade and stabbed it into Hayden's right hand. Unable to contain it, Hayden released a blood-curling scream. Merle twisted the blade and leaned in, listening at Hayden's failed attempt to contain the increasing pain. He let go of the blades grip and sat back in his chair. Crowley shifted uncomfortably but didn't say or do anything. Merle and Hayden went into an intense staring contest each challenging one another to make the next move. Finally Merle stood and took out a long thin rod with the tip pointed. He then took a match box out of his back pocket, he placed it on the table, using a smaller part of his metal brace to hold it down while he struck one and held it to the tip, occasionally going down the four in length. Hayden felt fear enter her mind, she thought about other things, memories from earlier the good ones from her childhood but nothing helped as Merle struck another match. When he finished, he flicked the still burning match on Hayden's exposed knee. She cringed and blew it out then shook it off. Even though it wasn't on long, it was enough time to get the skin to bubble. A prick of pain stayed in that very spot, Hayden looked up to see Merle looming over her with the heated spike.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked hauntingly.

Hayden looked up even though she was bound physically she wouldn't allow them to overcome her easily. She stared right into Merle's eyes.

"Fuck. You."

Merle drew back his arm and jammed the thin long heated spike into Hayden's left hand. Her skin bubbled from underneath, veins burst from the heat and Hayden found that she couldn't stop screaming.

XXXXXX

Outside the makeshift shed, the Governor was leaned up against the stripped truck. Hayden's screams were audible through the thin metal and the Governor closed his eyes. His fingers gingerly touched the gauze that was taped awkwardly on his left lower jaw, a sting of pain made him wince wishing that he had a shot of bourbon or something strong to take away the pain. Tim then came in closing the chain link fence behind him and holding a small satchel in his hand.

"Sir?"

Another scream pierced through the metal and Tim flinched, the Governor however remained still beckoning the Asian to come forward. Tim obliged and handed the Governor the satchel. He opened it up and pulled out three notebooks. They were small, ones that someone would get from a cheap dollar store. The Governor flipped to a random page on one, he read. Then another page, and another page. Page after page he scanned reading all the recordings, numbers and equations writing in that single notebook.

"Are all of them like this?" the Governor asked in awe.

Tim nodded.

"Among those…we found this too."

The Governor opened his hand and Tim handed him the sealed package. It was sticky and smelled awful. The Governor opened it carefully and Tim even back off slightly. As the strings fell to the sides and the dark cloth slid off and hung heavily filled with fluids. Both the Governor and Tim looked down at the rotting piece of flesh.


	11. Chapter 11

Hayden's body gave an involuntary shudder. Blood and water trailed in long thin rivulets down her body, her fingers shook as she tried to grasp the end of the armrests to squeeze out the pain that racked her body. She was unsuccessful due to the amount of blood on her fingers, making them slick. She raised her hand to see the damage that Merle had done, she still couldn't believe that he had torn out her fingernails. Her wrists wriggled in the bonds that were still bound tight and her ankles were growing raw with scratch marks from the rope. She could smell the smoke, thickening in the air as another cigarette was lit up in the corner by the two men. Hayden glared daggers at them hoping that they'd get the message to go away but they both just let out chuckles. Hayden looked down at her damaged body, the gouges on her stomach and arms to the series of burn markings from a burning flame held up to her skin. Another shudder ran through her body and Hayden gritted her teeth as her fingers instinctively clenched the edge of the armrests. On the ground before her were pieces of her flesh, her fingernails and a large puddle of both her and Merle's blood mixed as well as Crowley's. Both who had being stupid enough to get too close allowing Hayden to either head butt them or snap at them with her teeth.

Merle found Hayden to be quite interesting usually by this time they would have all the answers they needed and more. But Hayden remained quiet – minus her screaming of course. He narrowed his eyes on the bound girl and then flicked the cigarette butt onto the ground. Merle over, pressed his metal brace against her bruised shoulder listening to a soft hiss escape from her lips. He looked at the damage and then pulled the pliers off the table.

"Looks like we missed one," Merle said darkly. The pliers dug into the skin as Merle pressed hard to get the tips around the bloodied nail. Hayden bit her lip as Merle ripped the nail out. Her teeth dug into her lip as Merle gave a final tug severing the remaining strands holding the nail to the finger. The pain grew excruciating as the cool air touched the tender flesh. Hayden released her breath at once then breathed heavily.

"Damn," Merle whistled.

"Figure by now she'd speak," Crowley said chucking his own cigarette butt to the floor. His hand was cruelly bandaged with a line of cloth from where Hayden had bit him. Crowley walked up to Merle and whined, "Come on man, we've tried everything on her, she ain't speaking."

Merle grinned sliding his hand between Hayden's legs and rubbing up and down. Hayden tried to move away but Merle just dug deeper.

"We haven't tried everything," Merle grinned standing. He was ready to take off his belt when Crowley stopped him.

"But the Governor doesn't want anything like that done to her unless we're sure."

Merle finished removing his belt, he held it by the end of the leather strap letting the buckle dangle. He gave a dark look at Crowley who took a step back. Then with a flick of his wrist, Merle brought the buckle down on Hayden's leg. The peg punctured through Hayden's skin due to force however didn't go as deep as Merle wanted it to go. Hayden released another pent up scream and struggled but more blood spurted from between the now worn twine. Merle let out a hiss of anger, grabbed the pliers and then knelt down. Crowley bent down too holding Hayden's twitching foot still while Merle positioned the pliers.

"We should have started with the feet," Merle shouted nastily over Hayden's own shouts. Just as the door opened, Merle was about to pull the toenail out when the Governor lifted the man off the ground and scowled him.

"The whole town will hear her," the Governor hissed pushing Merle back.

Merle shifted his weight murmuring: "Sorry Governor…"

"Jesus…"

The Governor bent down, Hayden's head was down, her chin nearly touching her breasts. She had passed out. The Governor ran his fingers over the large gouge in Hayden's arm and then looked at the large puddle of blood staining his shoes.

"It isn't all hers," Merle informed, "she fought back."

The Governor let out a slow breath silently giving himself a nod for coming in at the time he had, if he waited until tomorrow Hayden would have possibly bled out.

"Come on," the leader said rising from the ground. "We leave her until tomorrow."

Merle was about to protest but the look in the Governor's eye warned him not to or else the consequences would not be pleasant. He nodded over to Crowley to follow. The Governor looked back to see how broken Hayden had become, but that was only to her body he wondered what type of damage was done to her mind.

XXXXXX

The next day the Governor was the only one who went in despite everyone's protest. He took a hunk of bread with him and then ordered Merle to bring Milton in in about an hour or so. The Governor knew that Merle would choose the 'or so' part so he knew that he didn't have much time. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Hayden?" the Governor said from the door. There was no answer. The leader closed the door with a bang in hopes that would startle her awake but nothing. _Merle better pray that she isn't dead._ He walked up to the broken body and sat down across from her. He unwrapped the bread and wafted the scent towards her in hopes that the scent would wake her up. It caused her to stir from her sleep.

"That's it…," the Governor coaxed.

Hayden shifted uncomfortably, different parts of her body cracked as the stiff joints started to move again. The blood all dried up on her naturally tanned skin and the bruises the size of baseballs were sickly yellow green colour.

"Come on, have some food."

The Governor ripped off a piece and held it out for Hayden. The young woman took it with chattering teeth and tilted her head back so that the piece would fall into her mouth reminding the Governor of a bird feeding. However the Governor knew that Hayden was nothing compared to a bird, she was not delicate; she was hard. From what he read, the entries in some of the journals from when Hayden began to show signs of slight delusion but somehow managed to stay sane – finding a way back down to Earth. That's what he liked about her – she had mental discipline. He watched as Hayden slowly chewed.

"I want to talk."

While the Governor was making his conversation starter, Hayden rolled the small piece she kept behind into a ball then spat it at the Governor. The bread ball bounced off the Governor chest and landed on his lap.

"I'd rather starve," Hayden whispered.

There was a silence and the Governor finally sighed. Hayden waited for him to get up, to hit her and scream at her like his two tagalongs had but he didn't which took her by surprise.

"I'll start then." He took out the satchel that held the books and laid it on the table for Hayden to see. Her eyes widened at the familiarity.

"Where did you find that?" she whispered hoarsely her throat was still raw from all the screaming she had done yesterday.

"We found it at your campsite, the one you created in a cabin it was surrounded by Walkers but the scavenger team managed to clear that problem."

Hayden's throat became dry. She remembered well her departure, it was risky jumping off the roof to a nearby tree the clear was about three feet and the drop nearly thirty or more. To add to the fire, there was a herd of Walkers who had smelled her cooking a Ready-To-Go meal she had found.

"One casualty," the Governor informed on the sad note. "But it seemed worth it."

Hayden pushed forward, the chair creaked and fresh blood poured from old wounds. She wanted to lunge at the Governor, but that would be useless – useless and stupid.

"I just want one _new fact_ about the Pathogen," the Governor said emphasizing on the words 'new' and 'fact'.

"Why?" Hayden coughed. "So you can be a big shot for those people who call you their leader?"

"You'll get credit, all of it," the Governor promised and then quickly added, "but we can't let the people see you like this…so…we'll have to wait before making erm…proper introductions."

"And what if I say no?"

The Governor sighed. "Do you really want to stay here? In…this place?"

"So you are going to keep me here."

The Governor leaned in. "Just one simple fact, it has to be new and it has to be true – but just..._one._"

"Why should I?"

The Governor got up and started to walk in a slow circle around Hayden while saying: "We saved you from death, brought you here, made you healthy again. Gave you a choice to have a purpose in life, to save others, to spread your knowledge onto others and yet you still declined."

Hayden gave a thick cough filled with phlegm and blood. She spat on the ground and then asked, "Is this your way of giving up?"

The Governor raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This," Hayden said raising her cracked fingers to the space she was in and her own broken body. "Why this? Why now?"

"Now?" the Governor repeated slowly. "I didn't want to do this to you Hayden, you're a strong girl you can hold your own and I know why you managed to survive so long out there on your own…or most of the way…"

Hayden straightened. "What do you mean 'most of the way?'"

The Governor took out one of the small journals as well as the rotting flesh. As soon as the flesh put out in the open, the small already burned their senses.

"You met someone," the Governor whispered flipping through the journal. "You wrote about him, a…a child who was abandoned by his own people – sad case."

Hayden bristled. Her eyebrows knitted together, the cut above her eye broke spilling blood into her eye blinding her. The Governor took a handkerchief out of his pocket and leaned in. Before Hayden could react, the Governor wiped Hayden's eye clean of blood then pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a forced kiss this time, it was a gentle one. Hayden turned her head but the older man's hands grabbed each side of Hayden's head holding her still. Hayden tried to bite him but the Governor tucked his thumps under her lower jaw forcing it shut and each time Hayden tried to fight him he would press in. Finally the Governor pulled away. They looked at each other for a brief moment testing each other Hayden remained straight as best she could against the Governor.

"I'll see you later Hayden," the Governor whispered. He turned back and walked out. Hayden let out a breath feeling more blood cascade down her body from split wounds.

XXXXXX

The Governor kept his promise, he returned a few hours later this time with Milton by his side with a first aid kit. This was the first time the scientist hadn't seen Hayden in five days, he was immediately shocked by her state feeling bile crawl up his throat and his stomach roll into knots. The first aid kit almost fell out of his hands when he first saw her. He did the best he could to walk in a straight line but he found himself stumbling a bit. This time Merle came in with the Governor and Milton, he was forced to stay in the corner but Merle won the argument of having his bayonet on just in case. Milton did his best to fix Hayden up, he stitched her up the best he could but he didn't put much effort. He wasn't sure how much more damage the Governor wanted to do to Hayden – Merle on the other hand….

"How are you feeling Hayden?" the Governor asked watching Milton cutting a long strand of gauze.

Hayden didn't say anything. Milton was ready to wrap it around the worst of Hayden's wounds when the Governor stopped him.

"Get out," the Governor whispered. Milton blinked he was about to protest but the Governor turned to face the scientist and immediately he ducked his head to avoid the glare that his leader was giving him. As soon as Milton was gone the Governor went over to Merle and whispered to him. Hayden tried to listen but all she could hear was her own blood pounding in her ears. Merle nodded and left. The Governor turned back to Hayden, stalked up to her and sat down.

"Back to business," the Governor said clapping his hands. Hayden watched him carefully. "In your…recordings, you found a boy who was abandoned, you took him in for a little while but…then you noticed something different about him." The Governor waited to see if Hayden would say anything but she didn't, he leaned in slightly just to make sure she was awake – confirming that she was the leader continued. "What was so…different about this boy Hayden?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. Finally Hayden spoke: "What's so different about your girl?"

The Governor visibly bristled.

"I could tell by the way you protected her when I was ready to kill her, how defensive you became like anyone would to a younger being however parents tend to go a little bit further…"

The Governor moved swiftly, his lips brushed Hayden's ear as he hissed: "Perhaps you prefer if I read this to the others, all your dirty little secrets…"

"They would question wouldn't they?" Hayden whispered back, "why you'd keep such a person… they look up to you as a leader and yet you are harbouring secrets that they didn't know was in their own backyard."

The Governor drew back, he eyed Hayden as she continued to speak.

"It's so much easier to be alone than it looks, sure you have people watching your back but then again you don't really know if you can trust them."

The Governor gave a small smile. "I read that passage, very deep thinking especially on the reader's part."

Hayden was about to say something when the door opened and Merle poked his head in.

"Sir? We're ready."

The Governor nodded and Merle opened the door and Ceasar and Crowley came in. Merle came in from behind, and Hayden tried to wriggle out of the bonds. The enforcers grabbed either side of Hayden ad Merle cut through the wet bonds. Before Merle cut the bonds on the ankles, the Governor struck Hayden in the stomach making her double over in pain. The cuts were swift and before Hayden could react the top of her feet dragged across the stony ground. Hayden tried to grip the ground with her own two feet but Ceasar and Crowely would pull with jerky movements forward causing Hayden to stumble off balance.

The other room was much smaller than the one she was kept in for the past six days, there was a single cot, a table and a single roll of tape. Hayden tried to gain grip on the ground but she was pulled along to fast for her broken body to keep up. Without warning, they tossed her onto the dirty cot and Merle straddled her keeping her pinned while Ceasar and Crowely taped her wrists and ankles to either end of the cot. Hayden snapped at Merle but he took the pliers out of his back pocket and grabbed one of her front teeth with the cold metal tips.

"Come on you little bitch," Merle hissed. "I dare you!"

"Merle!"

The redneck turned to see the Governor standing in the room at the corner of the room. He stalked up to Hayden slowly taking off his belt.

"I don't want her blood in my mouth," the Governor added in a whisper. Hayden struggled but Merle leaned in, pressing his metal brace against the only part of her body that wasn't damaged – her neck. Already her muscles started to cramp up in her arms and legs. Hayden tried to move but Merle pressed more weight down on her midsection.

"At least we don't have to worry about the clothes," Merle teased tracing his finger along her breast. Hayden remained still giving Merle a look of absolute hatred.

"So what do we do? Draw straws of somethi-."

Before Merle got a chance to finish, the Governor grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked the redneck off with tremendous strength. Hayden tried to shout but the Governor placed his lips on Hayden's kissing her feverishly grinding his body against her own. The Governor undid his pants, pushed then down and then entered Hayden. Even while her mouth was sealed Hayden managed a scream she tried to thrash but the Governor pressed down harder on her broken ribs. When he allowed Hayden a breather, she let out a weak scream unable to block out the Governor's moans. Finally the leader moved off Hayden panting.

"I hope you took the pill," the Governor said matter-of-factly. "There are three more of us."


	12. Chapter 12

"How is she?"

Milton was slightly shaken at what he had seen. A majority of Hayden's body was literally black and blue, her vaginal region was completely swollen which was the reason why the four men had to stop; that and they were bored. All four were outside enjoying the sun while thick snowflakes floated down from the clouds above. A cigarette hung lazily from each mouth and Merle's bayonet was balancing on the edge of the gutted truck. Milton had just come out of the large shed visibly shaken. With shaky fingers he managed to push his glasses up his nose without going too far poking himself in the eye with the pad.

"Bad," Milton said honestly his voice was even shaky but with a hint of anger. "Horrible, she in terrible shape Governor."

"That's a pity," Merle chuckled with false concern.

Milton narrowed his eyes on the redneck. He took in a breath and opened his notebook going over his notes on Hayden.

"One of her bruised ribs is now broken, she had one new broken finger – the fourth one on her left hand – and a majority of her stitches had to be redone."

Ceasar flicked his cigarette butt to the ground, muttered that he had to piss and left. Crowley shuffled wanting to leave but decided to stay – he wanted to see this thing threw. The only ones that really seemed to care were the Governor and Merle both standing tall awaiting any other news that Milton had.

"Governor," Milton said as genuinely as possible however from what he witnessed he wanted to slap the Governor and punch Merle. "You have gone too far with Hayden."

The Governor waved his hand dismissively ready to leave having enough of Milton but the scientist grabbed the leader's upper arm to stop him from moving.

"You have to listen, the beatings and the other torture-."

"It wasn't torture," Merle snapped.

Milton blinked in surprise. "What?"

"High interrogation," the Governor answered before Merle had the chance. He blew out a long steam of smoke watching Milton trying to conceal his true emotion. The Governor was no fool he knew that Milton didn't agree with a lot of his choices especially ones that related to violence. However the Governor couldn't lose Milton, he was the only one closest to a scientist and he knew that it would take a long time for them to find another person with those skills. Milton was a deep thinker and didn't mind doing experiments that were to his standards.

"Governor," the scientist said slowly, "you have to stop this…high interrogation."

"Why's that?" Merle demanded.

"She isn't going to last, perhaps maybe she has nothing to hide – maybe she really doesn't know anything…"

"What about those journals?" the Governor asked, he ignored Merle's curious look.

"They could have been notes she wrote down from the mind of another doctor. Admitting that some are obviously hers though Governor."

Merle immediately invaded Milton's personal space. "She has lots to hide, that girl is too strong for a woman."

"Well…she has being…uh…on her own since the Pathogen broke out," Milton explained in a shaky voice. "It…well…as you know… well probably not you exac- um… it changes people. Her behaviour could have hardened over time and from that one…passage the one including the boy it isn't really surprising…."

Merle looked back at the Governor. "What's all this about these journals Governor?"

"Nothing," the Governor said stepping forward, "Merle go check up on the girl, I'll be there in a sec."

Merle didn't like being left out of things but he obliged, he grabbed the bayonet and then disappeared behind the door.

"Keep quiet about the journals," the Governor growled lightly.

Milton nodded. "My apologizes Governor."

"Have you found anything from them?"

Milton's eyes widened. "Oh yes, most of them are formulas, diagrams and of course her own personal thoughts."

"Good, good." The Governor headed over to the door and Milton watched helplessly.

XXXXXX

Hayden leaned back into the cot, she flexed her fingers carefully leaving her broken one still hanging limply, Merle had broken her finger. Hayden gave a soft hiss of pain as she attempted to adjust her position. Her limbs were stiff, every time her ankles rubbed against the metal it would dig into her raw skin. The tape was ripped in several places, she attempted to pull in hopes of ripping off the tape completely but she had no energy to do anything. She closed her eyes thinking back to what had happened not too long ago. The rape committed by the four men. The Governor was gentle at first then rough near the end, Crowley seemed a little more energetic along with Ceasar, Merle was the one who went all the way, the Governor looked like he was ready to pull Merle off the redneck was going so hard. Hayden stretched she heard a large ripping sound ricocheting off the walls and immediately looked up to see a large tear in the tape binding her left foot. _Rips in the tape,_ Hayden thought. With a small groan Hayden lifted her head and tugged her right ankle. The pain was sharp but Hayden closed her eyes trying to block out the pain. Hayden pulled on her left and right wrist, blood flowed down the already rusty metal and down Hayden's own broken body. The door opened and Hayden turned to see Merle walking in, he adjusted the leather bands on his metal band as he slowly walked up to the young woman.

"How ya holding up Gorgeous?" Merle grinned.

Hayden narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at the man before her. She tried to burst up from the cot but a sudden pain making her stop, more tape ripped sending the sounds bouncing around the room. With a swift move Merle was immediately at her side, he grabbed one of her damaged wrists and examined the little tape that actually bound it to the post. A small growl emerged from Merle's throat, he turned back to see the roll of tape on the table and reached to get it. Before Hayden could move Merle turned back and placed the tip of the bayonet against Hayden's pulsing jugular. He gave her a small grin, he snatched up the roll and looked over to the door. Hayden knew what was going on, he didn't have the ability to get more tape by himself even if he didn't have to threaten Hayden it would take him a while to get one piece – and he needed four. Hayden chuckled, the muscles made her throat tingle but that didn't stop her. Merle struck her with the metal brace and invaded her personal space.

"You laughing at me bitch? I'll teach you." Merle was about to strike again when Hayden ripped the remaining tape off ignoring the intense pain that was coursing through her veins.

The door opened and Hayden kicked the table in the distracted Merle's direction. The edge of the table slammed into his stomach, the Governor and Milton were pushed back out of the door and before either could react Hayden leapt onto the table then ran the length until the edge where she then jumped off with all her might. Using a front roll to break her fall, Hayden scrambled to her feet and ran dodging the Governor's outstretched hand then bolted down the hallway. She made a sharp turn just steps away from the small room and then headed straight for the door. Halfway towards the door a sudden abdominal pain made her stumble over her own two feet. Her head connected with the floor and immediately her vision blurred. Her fingers balled into fists making the cuts on her hand open, Hayden gritted her teeth in pain bringing her knees to her chest curling into a fetal position. A shudder ran through her body, her hot breath hit her skin, her head pounded. Hayden tried to stand, sending all her energy to her feet but she faltered and collapsed in a heap unable to stop the oncoming darkness.

XXXXXX

_Hayden was running, faster and faster looking behind to see the boy still there panting as he tried to keep up to the woman in front of him. _

"_Murderer!" the boy shouted throwing a rock at Hayden who deflected it. Hayden let out a soft growl she didn't want this kid on her back even if he was horrible at throwing rocks. Hayden picked up speed, she spotted a large boulder and a thick tree branch only inches above it. She made a sharp turn, the boy followed but his feet fell from underneath him making him slide sideways out of view. Hayden leapt up onto the rock and while keeping the same momentum from the rock jumped up to the branch. Her hands wrapped around the branch gripping it tightly Hayden pulled herself up and remained in a crouched position watching as the boy stopped in front of her. Hayden sighed, took out one of the P99 she had found in the hideout and pointed it at the boy. _

"_Stay back," she demanded._

_The boy picked up a rock from the ground and continued to glare at the woman perched in the tree._

"_Go away," Hayden said waving her hand dismissively. Even though she meant to say the words in a bored manner, there was a quake in her voice that the boy immediately caught._

"_Murderer!" He threw the rock he had picked up and Hayden swatted it away. Hayden turned and proceeded to move further up the tree ignoring the boy's meagre cursing. Near the top she saw the thick smoke still climbing towards the multi-coloured sky. Hayden looked down to see the boy attempting to climb the tree. _

"_What are you doing?" Hayden asked._

_The boy ignored her and Hayden sighed. She turned back watch the roof of the house cave in as the fire burned through the support beams, Hayden closed her eyes listening to the crackling wood echo through the air. Hayden heard small whines coming from below and she looked down to see the boy making it to the first branch. Hayden sighed and climbed down a few branches while keeping a safe distance._

"_Why did you do it?" the boy asked looking up to the female towering over him._

"_They tried to eat me," Hayden said slowly._

"_They weren't always like that," the boy struggled to continue to climb but his fear factor kept him put._

"_Right, when the world fucks up people just randomly turn into cannibals' right?"_

_The boy bowed his head. Hayden climbed back and jumped from the second last branch leaping over the boy. _

"_Can I come with you?" the boy shouted to Hayden._

_The young woman whipped around staring at the boy to see if he was bluffing or not – he wasn't._

"_No," said Hayden bluntly._

"_Please…" There was a silence and the boy narrowed his eyes. "You killed my family so it's only fair that you take me along with you."_

_Hayden looked at the ground and then gave a small sigh. "Can you kill Walkers?"_

"_Duh!" the boy rolled his eyes._

"_Besides rocks."_

"_I have a good shot!"_

_Hayden sighed, "Fine, just keep up."_

_The boy cautiously jumped down from the branch. He brushed the dirt off his pants and looked at Hayden. _

"_I'm hungry."_

_XXXXXX_

Hayden woke with a start, the restraints tightened against the gauze wrapped around her wrists. She looked down to see gauze spotting her body, butterfly band-aides were gently placed over long stitching and the bruises were out for anyone to see.

"Hayden?"

The young woman rotated her neck to see Milton standing a few feet away.

"Are you alright?"

Hayden narrowed her eyes. "I got beaten and raped, and you're asking me if I'm alright?"

Milton bowed his head muttering sorry. Hayden let out a small sigh, she adjusted her position as best she could and Milton cautiously walked up to her. Hayden whipped to look the older man in the eyes and she was visibly bristled.

"I'm…not going to hurt you."

Hayden still held her glance at Milton but her body relaxed slightly. The scientist unbuckled the restraints, and helped Hayden up into a sitting position. Milton grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Hayden's naked body. Hayden nodded her thanks and wrapped it tightly around herself.

"So…feeling…anything?" Milton asked slowly.

"Shitty," Hayden replied.

Milton was about to reply but thought against it. He moved back to his station, Hayden carefully stepped off the examination table Milton was prepared to rush over but Hayden shook her head. She managed to push herself a few centimetres away from the table, with one hand up she maintained balance. Hayden walked a few steps and grabbed the nearest storage shelf as her legs wobbled slightly.

"Are you…?" Milton let the sentence die.

Hayden gave him a small sad smile. "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: _Had a bit of trouble with this chapter, main thesis was the boy and Milton; hope you all like. Spitfire47_


	13. Chapter 13

Milton worked in calm silence. The scientist was examining the conclusion of his current project while Hayden moved around for a few moments before stopping her jeans scuffling the floor as she shuffled from one area to the other. Milton had produced a pair of dark jeans, a thermal top, clean underwear and a sports bra once he made sure that Hayden would stay balanced long enough for her to put the clothes on. After making sure that the young woman would be alright, he moved back to his own space giving Hayden plenty. Milton was glad that his experiment on preserving the town's energy turned out to be a success ignoring the dark look that cast over Hayden's face. The young woman was in deep thought, one hand gripping the steel storage shelf for support the other hand resting on her damaged torso. A wave of pain and nausea overcame and Hayden bent over, her ribs screamed in pain as she went too far and Hayden collapsed onto the ground. Milton rushed over grabbing Hayden underneath her arm and pulling upward gently. She could feel Milton adjust slightly to support her, but to the scientist she weighed next to nothing. He easily assisted her over to the examination table, and helped her up. He took out the blood pressure cuff and the stethoscope out of a drawer. Hayden allowed Milton to examine her remaining as still as possible her breathing was fast and shallow. Milton took her blood pressure then moved onto her heart beat and finally took her temperature.

"Blood temperature is still low," Milton said recording the last number. "Heart beat is slightly above normal which would be due to keeping your body functions running."

"I feel sick," Hayden whispered. Milton grabbed a trash can and held it to the young woman just in time as she let fly. It wasn't a long one, but it did make the room stink. Milton walked over to the door and opened it slightly, a cool gust of wind was inviting to Hayden who hadn't felt a breeze in over a week.

"Hayden," Milton said walking back to her, "you are very weak, you've been surviving on an IV bag for the past two days. I know you'll disagree but you _must _eat something or else you will die."

Hayden let out a dry laugh. "Wouldn't that be something…"

Milton watched as Hayden laid out flat she gave a sharp hiss as her skin stretched over her damaged ribs. The scientist was awed by the female, even after being brutally beaten and raped, and yet Hayden looked as strong as ever.

The scientist had seen his fair share of strong people, however most of those people were faking it pulling down the mask but as soon as something serious happened it would slip off revealing their true emotions underneath. So when the outbreak went global, Milton never thought he would see someone wearing the mask and manage to hold on until he met the Governor. Then they found Merle, when Milton first met the foul-mouthed redneck he was definitely intimidated but a little after while Merle seemed tamed in a way. Milton would occasionally give a quiet insult to Merle who would always catch it but the Governor would be around most of the time. Milton never had the courage to insult Merle when no one was around.

Hayden closed her eyes, allowing the overhead lamp heat soak through her thermal long sleeve, the wind still blew in a nice steady breeze with snow occasionally making its way inside as well. A migraine pulsed through her brain cutting off all thoughts, her baseball sized bruises stung as she adjusted her position on the table, and her ribs grew numb with pain. Hayden found it better to either lie down or stand, it hurt too much to sit. Hayden pondered over the towns security, she had to admit that it was quite impressive. There were two transports at either end, with six or seven shooters half using guns while the others used a bow and arrow. Patrollers walking constantly for an hour before another takes their place, fence surrounded the remaining area and the gates were thick double doors. Hayden had memorized all the faces of the regulars on the transport trucks and all the other members who had kept the town safe.

The door blew open by itself from the force of the wind. Milton walked over and was prepared to close it completely but stopped. Hayden carefully sat up in time to see Merle come inside he brushed the snow off his winter jacket. He grinned as he stalked up to Hayden who jumped off the table to face him.

"How you doing Gorgeous?" Merle asked

Hayden glared at Merle and before she could say a word Milton immediately stepped in.

"She isn't doing well Merle so I suggest that you leave her alone," Milton snapped. Merle turned on the scientist who managed to hold his ground but his fear factor kicked in as Merle gave him his signature _'stay out of this' _look. Hayden walked between the two giving Merle an equal stare. They held it for a few moments before Hayden asked darkly, "What do you want?"

"The Governor's getting impatient," Merle said taking in a breath. "He wants answers."

Hayden motioned to her bandaged body while saying, "And I suppose that this isn't out of the kindness of his heart."

Merle straightened ready to respond but Hayden was on a roll.

"I seem to know slightly about him, but what about you? How do you fit into all of this…? Sure you were found near death like me but however you seemed to be more…pliable than me. Is that how the Governor tamed you? And now here you are being his messenger boy, never thought you'd be the type _Merle._ What are you here? An enforcer? A second in command? Oh no, I know what you are…"

Milton wanted to stop her, to tell her that she was taking it too far but the words flew out of her mouth.

"You're his pet."

Hayden had taken it too far, she knew that she had taken it too far but there was no way that Hayden could stop herself. Turning on her heel, Hayden marched towards the door her tankers were in the corner a pain rose in her abdomen but Hayden ignored it continuing towards her destination.

"Merle!" Hayden heard Milton shout, she whipped around in time to see a fist connect with her face her head snapped backwards and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Merle didn't stop there. He kicked her in the stomach making her double over in pain and kneed her in the face, blood splattered over the ground and Hayden's face as the red liquid flowed freely from her nose. Milton ran up to help Hayden but Merle whipped around and the scientist almost collided into him.

"You better know where you stand doc!" the redneck snarled, "Or else you're get your share too!"

Milton immediately went pale, he bowed his head yet inside chastised his cowardice. However no matter what circumstance Milton would never stand up to Merle – not unless someone who was more powerful than the redneck himself was there. He looked at Hayden struggling to get up to her feet, Merle delivered a powerful kick to her stomach lifting her an inch off the ground and falling onto her side, her arms wrapped tight around her swollen abdomen. Merle side glanced the scientist wondering if he was going to do anything but the coward already slunk back to his part of the laboratory. He was ready to deliver another powerful blow to Hayden just for the hell of it when the door opened…

XXXXXX

The Governor was seated in his room, a glass of Bourbon in one hand and a sandwich on the side table. He was more interested in the booze. The leader sipped lightly feeling the fire rush down his throat and spread through his body at an easy pace. He took in a deep breath cooling the fire slightly before taking another drink. The Governor leaned back into his chair, his mind wondering from one issue to the next; from the increase in activity of Walkers to Hayden. _Damn that girl_ the Governor hissed in his mind. Pondering what he knew about her, from reading her journals to just watching her in general take whatever infliction Merle sent her way he had to admit his fascination for her was unlike any other. From her strength, to her sharp instinct and sharp tongue that went along with her beautifully tanned and toned body. A small involuntary shiver ran in the Governor's body as he took another quick sip. He wasn't use to this feeling the Governor, no he was used to everything being in order _his_ order. Everything on command – _his _command. Then Hayden came into the picture, her knowledge would help him greatly gathering more people, using this as a tool to gain the trust of newcomers easily than before. He tilted his head up slightly thinking about what he would be able to do.

The Governor stood. He needed to talk to Hayden, she had passed out about a day ago and Milton had to put her on an IV or else she would have died. According to Milton, he learnt that her body was slowly shutting down her vitals were lower than average and that if she didn't eat or drink soon she would most likely die. The Governor couldn't have that. He walked briskly to the door, he gripped the door knob when a low groan was audible through the side door. The Governor looked over, he thought about Penny and he gave a small sigh. It instantly brought him back to Hayden how she came close to killing Penny, what was left of his life before the outbreak. A dark expression ran across his face and the Governor straightened, wrenched opened the door and stormed out.

XXXXXX

Crossing the snow covered streets he marched through the foot high snow, kids were sliding down homemade hills and some were shoveling snow on the walkways. He took a quick left ducking behind a high piled snow bank that shielded the entrance to the laboratory. He opened the door and walked in.

Blood was the first sight he was greeted by it wasn't a lot but enough to make his back go ramrod. Merle stood towering over Hayden's curled body an expression of shock was on his face. The young woman's arms were wrapped around her head protecting it from the beating that Merle was giving her. Milton was pale faced behind his desk. With only three steps the Governor was on top of Merle, he grabbed him by back of the neck and threw him to the ground with tremendous strength. Merle gave a sharp yelp in surprise and he crashed to the ground hard. Quickly getting to his feet Merle rubbed the forming bruise on his shoulder with his metal brace and watched as the Governor lifted the unconscious female delicately as possible as if she were an egg.

"Milton," the Governor snapped.

The scientist raced over at Olympic medal speed to the examination table, he whipped out a few instruments and laid them on the tray. The Governor turned around to face Merle who tried to look the leader eye to eye but failed.

"Wait for me in the apartment," the Governor snarled. Merle submitted but a ghost of a glare spread across his face. The Governor waited until the door closed completely. Then he turned to Milton, he watched as the scientist checked Hayden carefully. It only took a few minutes.

"Still the same," Milton said laying down the instruments, "amazingly none of the stitches are broken, it's just a nosebleed."

"Dammit," the Governor hissed angrily. This was the last thing he wanted. He gave a small sigh and then asked, "What happened?"

XXXXXX

Her mind was clouded. Hayden let out a small hiss of pain as her eyes adjusted to the bright overhead light.

"Careful," a soft voice warned from the sidelines. "Don't want to damage your retinas."

Hayden let out a mumble in reply. She managed to get her stiff legs over the edge of the table and came face to face with Milton.

"Hi," the scientist offered meekly.

"Hi," Hayden replied cautiously not sure where this was going.

He held out a bowl of soup for Hayden who looked at it skeptically.

"Now I know that you told the Governor earlier that you'd rather starve," Milton explained, he was speaking so fast that his words were almost jumbled together. "But I'd rather you…not…starve."

Hayden looked at the mildly shy scientist and read a very brilliant expression: sincerity. The young woman gave Milton a small smile, took the bowl and lifted it slightly so the smell wafted. It was chicken soup, one that was obviously came from a can but soup nonetheless. Hayden lifted half a spoonful of the broth from the bowl looked at Milton and gave him a nod.

"Cheers."

* * *

A/N: _Merry Christmas. Spitfire47_


	14. Chapter 14

Four days passed at a slow pace. Hayden started to grow stronger she was able to move about easier not having to hold onto something to keep her upright. However she wasn't allowed outside even thought her strength was returning her wounds would raise question if she took her jacket off. Her meals were brought to her by an enforcer who would give her a blank look but nod politely to Milton. Fresh clothes were in a box off to the side for Hayden to change every so often her dressings were also changed once in a while. Hayden was escorted at night by an enforcer to the apartment to take a tub as she stank of day old blood and body odour. She had to have help from a female enforcer because her fingers were wrapped thickly in gauze. Her skin was scrubbed till it was red, and with a washcloth they rinsed around her stitches making sure that not a drop on the dressing. Hayden got comfortable in the building, just her and Milton but neither of them really spoke much until the day.

It was the afternoon after lunch. Hayden ate half of her sandwich before setting it aside to Milton's dismay claiming that she wasn't hungry. Hayden wandered over to a dirty mirror that was placed there none too long ago, she had learnt that whatever extra items they had found on a scavenger hunt they would place in the warehouse until needed or decided on being thrown away. Hayden pulled the thermal over her head, turned in the opposite direction and twisted her head around to stare at the scars on her back. They were all different sizes but the only thing they had in common was the thickness. They were about the size of pencils, small and long, criss-crossing except for a large scar off to the side from the gouge taken out long ago.

"What happened?" Milton asked quietly.

Hayden ignored his question for a few beats. Her finger traced the highest scar on her back an odd tingle ran through her body.

"It was a failed bomb," Hayden answered finally in a same quiet voice. "I met a group just as I was leaving Atlanta it wasn't long after I had left the CDC actually perhaps a few weeks at the most. I had gone into the city meaning only for a short while but then I got stuck due to the military blockade I thought I was the only one in the city for the days I was trapped until I found a group."

"The grocery store group," Milton pondered.

"No, I found them long after. This group was more like the enforcers here, shot first ask questions later. It actually didn't take me too long to convince them that I was just an average survivor like themselves. One of them had a penchant for explosives some might have called him a pyromaniac before the outbreak. Anyway he was good at what he did for the group he made homemade bombs, used them to take down walls, take out Walkers by the dozens. The two of us were setting up traps to get rid of Walkers from a department building but we were ambushed and in order to escape we had to pre-detonate one of the bombs," Hayden paused, sighed and hissed through her dirty teeth. "Stupid, it set off a chain reaction of the others. The two of us were in such a panic we didn't even think about that. We ran, as fast as humanly possible. The pyro died, he was bitten when he took an different turn thinking about himself rather than the two of us. The second last bomb ultimately killed him; at least that's what I conclude. The last bomb got me, but didn't kill me. That's where the scars came from."

Milton nodded understanding then noted, "Amazing that you were able to heal with that much damage on your own without being devoured."

"Instinct," quipped Hayden as she put her shirt back on and then ran her fingers through her hair, the gauze that was tapped to where her fingernails were caught a few strands. Hayden winced as she tugged feeling the gauze pull too. Milton continued to watch from a safe distance unsure of what to do.

"Did you have a family?" Hayden asked suddenly.

Milton shook his head.

"Neither did I," Hayden murmured before Milton had a chance to ask. "Well I did, but they died long before this outbreak though."

"I'm sorry," Milton whispered bowing his head. "Mind if I ask, what happened?"

Hayden sighed. "My mother committed suicide, no one knows why and then a few weeks later my father ended his own life." Hayden breathed then added darkly, "He saw no point in living and I ended up in a foster home with a retired psychiatrist to call mommy and her husband. Five kids and I was the youngest of them all."

"How old?"

"Thirteen."

Milton nodded. Hayden walked back to the examination table, a sudden wave of nausea gripped her and she threw up in the bucket on the ground. A shudder ran through her body, shivered followed and Hayden felt tired. She straightened wiping her mouth with her sleeve and then gave a final spit into the bucket. Milton was ready to toss it but Hayden waved him off wanting to do the nasty deed herself. She walked over to the door, pulled it open and tossed the multi-coloured contents into the snow not envying the poor bastard who would have to shovel that up later. She closed the door letting the cool breeze send goosebumps up and down her skin. Hayden turned to Milton who was busying himself with notes about his new project he was starting. He jotted down a few notes, pondered and then wrote again. Hayden walked over to the tray of medical tools, picked up the scalpel examined it then placed it back down. She looked at Milton knowing that he was holding back on something but decided not to get into it.

"You've had time to think about it," Hayden said suddenly.

"About what?" Milton lied.

"The Pathogen, do you still want to know about it?"

Milton laid down the clipboard he was currently holding in his hand. He was waiting for this moment, he had to admit that he was practically giddy. He would be able to know about the Pathogen, but he wondered what he would learn.

"Everyone is infected, everyone carries the virus."

XXXXXX

In the Governor's room, Merle was leaned up against the wall waiting patiently. His bayonet was resting on the side table that was stacked with papers and journals found in Hayden's bag. Merle picked up a paper filled with equations and conclusions, he snorted as he read over a scribbled conclusion. The side door opened to the Governor's personal room and Merle quickly slapped the paper down and snapped to attention just as the leader emerged.

"Where is Hayden?" the Governor asked quietly.

"With Milton," Merle replied, a hint of curiosity sparked.

"Get Crowley to bring her over," the Governor continued, "I want to see how she is doing."

Merle nodded, he left the room the Governor waited until he was sure that the redneck was gone. The leader walked over to the liquor cabinet he found himself in a desperate need for a drink for the past few days but was unable to satisfy himself. He was hoping that something would help this time. He poured a shot of hard liquor and pushed it back swallowing hard as the bitter liquid ran down his throat and settled into his stomach. The Governor walked over and read a small passage in one of Hayden's journals while he drummed his finger against the empty glass. There was a knock at the door and the Governor blinked in surprise that couldn't be Crowley and Hayden already… He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Bought time you opened the door," Rowan purred she was in her usual outfit a blouse and a skirt but something was off about her.

The Governor raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"Now why would you say that?" she continued, Rowan pressed herself against the Governor her hand went to his groin area. The Governor let out an involuntary groan as the woman massaged the area. He shuddered and managed to push her off. Rowan let out a huff and the Governor could smell the alcohol emitting from her mouth.

"Rowan…," the Governor said quietly.

"Shhh," the woman whispered, a small giggle slipped past her pursed lips. "Just feel it."

She reached for his groin again but the Governor side stepped and wrapped his arms around Rowan's body pinning her arms to her side.

"Take it easy Rowan," the leader whispered, "go get some rest."

Rowan let out a low groan and her struggle was weak so it was easy for the Governor to pull her towards the door. Just as he reached for the handle the door opened almost hitting Rowan in the face. Standing before the two were Crowley and Hayden, Crowley was shocked Hayden wasn't.

"Is she drunk?" Hayden asked pointing to Rowan who was between the line of conscious and unconscious.

"Crowley," the Governor snapped. Immediately the enforcer took the swaying woman from the Governor's arm and propped her up. Hayden and the Governor watched as the two walked off almost colliding into the wall once before turning the corner. There was an uncomfortable silence but the Governor cleared his throat taking charge of the situation.

"I'm sorry about that," the Governor started off, "please come in."

Hayden remained out of the room however skeptical. "Were we interrupting something?"

The Governor shook his head and swept his arm towards his room. Hayden nodded and walked in. The Governor closed the door most of the way but not all and Hayden took notice. He passed the young woman and went to the liquor cabinet.

"What do you drink?" the Governor asked politely.

Hayden narrowed her eyes. "What's this all about?"

"Amends," the Governor answered simply handing her a glass of '68 Bordeaux. Hayden took it. "I sense that you are getting close with Milton."

Hayden growled, "Not that close."

"Friends?"

"Acquaintance," Hayden corrected taking a sip of the brandy.

"Apologies," the Governor answered sipping his own drink watching Hayden carefully. Hayden eyed the side door remembering what lay beyond the polished oak door. The tanks of heads, the small bowl of fresh flesh and then the Walker child – the only person who seemed to be the only thing in this falling world that the Governor cared about.

Hayden took a sip of the brandy watching the Governor carefully as he went over to the humming fridge he pulled out two plates. He set the sandwiches down and offered a chair. Hayden decided to play along as she was curious, wondering where the Governor was going with such sudden acts of kindness after the horrible ones he had performed only days ago. She walked over slowly to the open chair, her boots clunked across the floor. When she sat Hayden noticed the Governor relax slightly his tense expression released but only a bit. Hayden side glanced to the trophy case but her tire iron wasn't there. The leader walked calmly around the table to his seat and both ate in silence. The Governor watched as a few crumbs brushed off from the bread onto her gauze. The leader placed down his half eaten sandwich and then folded his hands together.

"Hayden I don't want to be a bother-."

"A little late to say that isn't it?" Hayden spoke with quiet ferocity.

The Governor gave a small sigh. "I have no words."

Hayden stood. "I don't want to hear them."

She walked over to the door but the Governor was surprisingly faster. With long strides he blocked her way with only half a second to spare.

"Let me out," Hayden whispered darkly.

"Just one more request," the Governor spoke quickly. "I want you to come on another scavenge with the group."

"No."

The Governor placed a hand on her shoulder and Hayden quickly shrugged it off.

"What have you done with my weapon?" Hayden hissed.

"It's in a safe place," the Governor reassured however he could see the darkness glint in the fierce woman's eyes but he stood his ground. He had seen this type of emotion mainly in men, husbands and sole survivors who have managed to stumble into the path of the Governor. But in a woman was an extremely rare sight, the Governor admired that in Hayden.

"Humour me," he whispered, his lips brushed Hayden's ear. "Just one final scavenge and if you don't like it, then you are permitted to leave. My word."

Hayden straightened. "I trusted your word last time and it ended me in a shed being tortured by Stubby. No thanks."

"I'll give you back your tire iron," the Governor promised. "If you agree tomorrow it will be brought to you at first light."

"The underlying message is still the same as ever," Hayden sighed. "You want to know about the Pathogen."

The Governor gave her a grin. "Follow me."

Hayden followed. The leader led her up a few flight of stairs and through a thick metal door.

XXXXXX

The sun poked through the silver clouds, ribbons of light shone brightly on Woodbury and everyone was out enjoying the sunlight – including Milton. Hayden straightened immediately seeing the scientist attempting to get away from a flirtatious woman who looked around her mid-twenties. Hayden examined the area.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to be looking at," Hayden spoke after examining the area.

The Governor examined the area to before speaking. "There."

Hayden whipped her head in the direction the Governor was pointing at and her jaw dropped. A single sniper was posted up on top of a roof not too far from where the mingling was happening. Hayden looked down to see Milton who managed to get away from woman and stood alone tending to a steaming cup.

"Do I have to explain?" the Governor asked innocently.

"You wouldn't," Hayden hissed, she took a threatening step forward but there was something off. The Governor noticed too and smiled.

"So you do care about him," the Governor said smiling slyly.

"As a friend," Hayden spoke truthfully, "like how you respect him – as a friend."

The Governor faltered, but only for half a second.

"He is _your scientist_," Hayden continued, her husky voice grew louder. "You would really kill him?"

"Do you want to test that?"

The Governor inclined his head slightly and that was enough. The sniper repositioned, Hayden could picture the man seeing Milton through the sight. Hayden knew that just in one move that the Governor could order the kill – any kill.

"There was a volunteer," Hayden spoke quietly, her voice still held hostility that was detectable. "They were bitten and volunteered to have her brain scanned while she…changed. She was brought to the CDC and they put her in an MRI scanner while she went through the process."

The Governor listened intently to every word that Hayden said. But that was just a story to what he really wanted, however he would be patient for those few seconds.

"The Pathogen invades the brain…like meningitis," Hayden explained, "the synapsis shuts down when a person dies. However the Pathogen restarts the brain, but only the midbrain. The forebrain, the _you_ part memories, feelings, thoughts all of those." – Hayden paused, she watched as the Governor's eyes went sad for a brief few seconds. "It _doesn't_ come back."

* * *

A/N: _So Hayden finally reveals a bit about the Pathogen, however different facts to different people. Hope you enjoyed, Happy New Year! Spitfire47_


	15. Chapter 15

Hayden walked back to the laboratory with a heavy heart. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Milton watching her close but she continued to walk, she pulled open the door and then let it slam behind her. With her back against the thick metal door, she allowed the heaviness to guide her body to the ground. Her eyes were shut tight as she thought about what had happened only minutes ago. The Governor had actually trained a sniper on Milton. _Would he have ordered the shot?_ Hayden pondered.

_No_, her mind answered. _Milton is a major tool in the Governor's dreamland, if he goes then so does his dream. Every piece of information that Milton discovers, the Governor pushes onto newcomers in order to gain their trust. _

Hayden wanted to listen, wanted to believe but something about the Governor's expression worried her. It was as if a switch in his brain shut off all his emotions. Hayden raised her head thinking back on her agreement to go on the scavenger trip with the others

XXXXXX

The Governor waited outside the apartment, he looked over to see the sniper coming towards him. The female walked up to him, she adjusted the rifle on her shoulder and asked, "Did she tell you?"

The Governor nodded. "Thank you for your help."

The woman nodded and headed off towards her post on the wall. The leader headed back into the apartment, he walked to his room and immediately unlocked the side door and went in.

The room was dark except for the eerie green light emitting from the fish tanks. He took out another key from his back pocket and was ready to insert it but paused, the tip of the key touched the lock. The words that Hayden told him vibrated in his head so hard that it nearly gave him a migraine. _The forebrain, the _you_ part – that doesn't come back. _The key rattled inside the lock as the Governor's hand shook. The leader was surprised, he wrapped other hand around his wrist forcing the shaking to stop with a squeeze. _No,_ he thought. _She has to be lying._

_She can't be,_ his mind spoke back. _You found her weakness, you found what would make her stumble with Milton unconsciously helping you of course._

The Governor straightened as he placed the key into the lock and gave a firm twist. The click broke through his thoughts. Snarls took over quickly as Penny walked out, her feet twisted this way and that as she walked however maintaining a semi-straight line. The Governor cautiously lifted the bag over her head and Penny bared her teeth in reply, snapping and snarling at the leader. The Governor easily held Penny at a safe distance. Again Hayden's words entered his mind, the leader shook his head trying in vain to get the words out.

XXXXXX

The next day the Governor stayed true to his word, around eight in the morning someone brought Hayden her tire iron. She examined it to check for any foul play but it was in the same shape it was when it was taken from her the third time. Hayden set it down by her tankers before turning back to Milton who was drinking coffee while looking over some notes. Should she tell him that the Governor had a sniper trained on him? What would he say? A high percentage would deny, but what if he admits that he wasn't surprised? But there was a low possibility that that would happen, about point five percent to be exact. Hayden was ready to put her jacket on when Milton came over with something clutched in his fist.

"What is this?" Hayden asked holding her hand out to accept the item.

The scientist let it drop into the woman's outstretched hand and the young woman's jaw dropped. It was a pregnancy test.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Hayden whispered.

"The results."

"Results? I haven't even taken the damn thing yet."

Milton couldn't help but blush. Hayden didn't need an explanation, she had taken medical school but she couldn't help but listen to Milton as he spoke.

"When a person is in a stressful event or traumatic incident occurs their bowels tend to release," Milton explained cautiously watching as the female's expression went from defensive to horrified. "The Governor wanted to make sure that there wasn't a chance of you getting pregnant after they…you know."

"What? So just prop me up while I piss?" Hayden snapped. Her husky voice pitched momentarily as her mind tried to comprehend. "God dammit I wasn't even awake!" Milton tried to explain but nothing came out, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Hayden growled an inaudible response and pushed past the stunned scientist, slipped into her tankers and left.

XXXXXX

Outside the townspeople were all gathered around the jeep parked out near the wall. The sun roof was open and the Governor was half way out of it speaking boldly to the awed people. Hayden snorted at the peoples' stupidity and watched from a distance. Once the Governor was finished his speech and the people parted, Hayden stepped forward walking to the jeep. Merle was sharing a laugh with Crowley who flicked his cigarette butt onto the ground. Merle was the first to see Hayden and he grinned before stepping forward.

"Hey Gorgeous," he smiled broadly. "Coming with us."

Hayden scowled pushing Merle aside she didn't want to have patience for _his_ stupidity. The others stood ready to defend Merle but the Governor waved them off ordering everyone into a vehicle. Only he and Hayden were the only one still outside.

"I just want to say that I'm glad that you decided to come Hayden," the Governor said giving her his signature smile.

Hayden spoke back bristling as the words escaped her mouth. "In a world where no rules are no longer and humanity seems to be on the brink of collapse, here you are picking up the non-existent pieces."

"Non-existent?" the Governor snorted. "What makes you say that?" He motioned to the bustling town and Hayden looked out to see children playing around in the snow, parents looking out the window chattering to each other. The workers continued to shovel the sides and patrollers walking back and forth, mist burst in puffs from their mouths.

"I wonder how long it would take until those people realize the façade."

"Façade?" the Governor asked.

Hayden turned to the Governor. "I have met over seventy people in the forest alone in less than two weeks, you would know from the entries. What I'm curious about is how come there are only seventy three people here? Shouldn't there be more?"

The corner of the Governor's mouth twitched. "A lot of people didn't want to be a part of our community. And so we allowed them to leave."

"In what?" Hayden pondered, "a body bag? Or in this case just toss them six feet away? Keep the wannabes busy? Making them think that they are keeping this place safe eh? Or do you keep them in your private room?"

The expression on the Governor's face didn't change, it remained neutral which surprised Hayden she thought that he would react. Instead he just opened the door, and held his hand out invitingly. Hayden climbed into the vehicle and the Governor slammed the door. Hayden listened to the snow crunching underneath his feet as he walked over to the other side, opened the door and climbed in.

"Let's go."

XXXXXX

They drove for what seemed like hours, Hayden was almost certain that they were doing nothing but drive in circles wasting precious fuel. The Governor stole occasional glances at Hayden who was particularly quiet. Knowing Milton, the scientist would have shown Hayden the pregnancy test against his wishes, but would have at least sparked a conversation – perhaps having Crowley and Merle in the same vehicle was a bad idea, he could have chosen people who knew how to hold their tongue.

The vehicles finally came to a halt, and Hayden looked around to see that they had found a secluded home with a rusty fence encircling the house. Hayden was the first to jump out of the jeep and run up to the house ignoring the calls of the others. She opened the gate and walked up to the front door brandishing her tire iron. With a few quick breaths Hayden kicked open the front door. The stitches in her stomach stretched and Hayden let out a sharp cry doubling over in pain. Her breaths grew raspy as she straightened feeling her spine crack.

"You alright?"

Hayden whipped around to see the Governor and Merle both standing side by side blocking her way, Tim and Crowley were position back a ways and two other hunters were near the vehicle but their guns were shouldered. Hayden targeted the Governor seeing the darkness in his eyes spark made her realize something: trap. The Governor was counting on her to go first, the front door was just an extra bonus so that they didn't have to go near her.

"This is how you do it?" Hayden asked quietly. "How you respond to losing?"

The Governor remained still his gun was still in its holster on his side along with his bowie knife. Merle had his gun out but hanging at his side and his bayonet slightly up in case Hayden made any quick moves.

"I'm still not begging," Hayden added in the same haunting voice.

The Governor nodded forward and Merle raised his gun to make sure that Hayden got the gesture. She backed up slowly into the house.

"Is there anything in here?" Hayden asked still keeping her eyes on the Governor.

"Cleaned it out two months ago," the Governor admitted, he closed the door behind himself and Merle.

"So this serves as your execution area?"

"A safe house," the Governor corrected, "if any of our men get lost."

"Also a snare for other poor bastards who happen to stumble upon this place," Hayden said looking around at the worn wood. "Safe house, yeah I sure feel safe."

Merle moved swiftly, he drew up his gun and slammed the butt into the side of Hayden's head. The young woman let out a cry of pain as she collapsed onto the ground clutching her head as blood slowly trickled through her fingers. The Governor moved forward, grabbed Hayden underneath her arm and literally dragged her up the stairs all the way to the roof.

XXXXXX

Outside the sun vanished, the silver clouds grew darker by the minute and the wind started to blow this way and that picking up speed as it moved. Hayden felt a breeze run through her sticky hair and removed her bloody hand from her head.

"What is it?" Hayden hissed, "you gonna shoot me? Get Stubby here to screw me with his stick?'

Merle growled and stepped forward but the Governor held his hand out to stop him. He stepped forward, Hayden stepped back. The Governor stopped.

"I don't think you want to do that," he whispered.

Hayden turned to see a few centimetres between her heel and the edge of the roof. She estimated about a three story drop. The Governor moved close to Hayden, his hands rested on her shoulders and both held a firm glare testing and prodding each other. Hayden straightened, her muscles flexed ready for anything.

"It doesn't have to be this way Hayden," the Governor said, he leaned in whispering, "I can take care of you, you don't have to hide, don't have to run and most certainly don't have to fight any more. All the information that you give me I'll give you full credit. All you have to due is trust me."

"Tempting," Hayden said sarcastically.

The Governor raised an eyebrow, "So you don't trust me?"

Hayden swung her weapon once in the air before speaking: "It's not because of the caution, the _tell-me-or-else, _the beatings, the rape..." Hayden straightened making perfect eye contact with the leader before her. "It's because you want me to _trust you after all that."_

The Governor bristled and Merle shifted behind him, the redneck enforcer wanted action.

"Tell me something else," the Governor said aloud, "tell me another fact about the Pathogen and I'll let you live."

Hayden gripped her tire iron, anticipating what the Governor was going to do next. She looked over his shoulder to see Merle still having his gun raised and trained on her head. Hayden back at the Governor, keeping her voice steady she spoke.

"I know people like you Governor, get what you want then let others fall right? Get rid of those who are a threat to you, keep those who are suggestible who are weak minded. I wonder, what would happen if those people realize what you really are." – Hayden leaned in so that only the Governor could hear -, "I know that you are still keeping her, Governor listen to me I may not know the connection between you and that child. But for your own safety, your own sanity – kill her."

The Governor faltered. He tightened his grip on Hayden's shoulders Hayden kept her stance keeping eye contact with the man before her. With a swift move, the Governor stepped forward shoving Hayden with all his might. Hayden fell backwards – right off the roof. She tried to grab at the Governor but all caught nothing. For a brief moment she felt weightless, she flipped head over heels once before landing, right on the fence. The spikes pierced through her chest.

XXXXXX

Below Crowley was the first to see Hayden tumble through the air, he pointed up at her shouting to the others. They all watched in awe and then cringed at where her body fell onto the rusted points. Tim looked up to see the Governor peering over the edge to see where Hayden had fallen.

The Governor and Merle walked back into the house, he could sense Merle's uneasiness but the Governor ignored it. They continued until they came to the front entrance where all the enforcers were gathered around Hayden's body. Tim was ready to shoot Hayden in the head but the Governor snapped at him and the Asian backed off.

"Head back to Woodbury," the Governor demanded, everyone obliged not wanting to anger their leader. The only ones that were left were the Governor, Merle, and Crowley.

"Sir?" Crowley asked.

"What?" the Governor asked.

"Do you want me too…clean up?"

The Governor shook his head. "Sometimes you have to take action."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean….?"

Crowley was about to ask what they were talking about but something touched his ankle, he looked down and let out a shriek while jumping back. Merle and the Governor looked down to see Hayden's finger flex in mid-air. Her eyes opened slightly and focused themselves.

"Jesus she's still alive!" Merle cried he was ready to stab Hayden in the head when the Governor stopped him. The leader knelt down, he bent lower as Hayden's lips moved.

"No...idea…," Hayden whispered, the Governor cocked his head as the female let out a cry of pain,"Argh…" A small cough escaped her lips, blood dribbled out her mouth and nose, Hayden closed her eyes again and let out a moan of pain. The Governor gave a sickly grin.

"See you in a little while."

He turned away from the mangled body and headed back to the jeep.

* * *

A/N: _Another chapter coming up. Spitfire47_


	16. Chapter 16

_Five Days later…_

Thirteen seconds. That's how long after the fall did it take for Hayden to actually die.

Milton was sitting in his laboratory, he tried to focus on the boiling solution in the beaker but his minds continued to drift to the events that had taken place over the past few days, from the Governor's release of Hayden's death, to Merle's growing restlessness and his spill of the secret that Hayden had made him promise to keep. He still couldn't believe that he allowed the most dangerous secret possible about the Pathogen to just spill out of his mouth. Milton had admired Hayden's courage, her bravery and her intelligence and yet he felt low and disgusted with himself. He occasionally scowled his own cowardice, he found himself more frustrated with his projects, even when the Governor would casually tell him to relax and hand him a beer – it would only infuriate the scientist even more but what was the worst was being unable to do anything about it. Just stand there and nod at everything that the Governor said.

When the scientist was personally informed of Hayden's death by the Governor, that's what he did; nod. He was shocked of course but he was good at hiding his true feeling. Grief. You wouldn't call Hayden sociable more like observant which is probably why the scientist and the young parasitology student got along better than anyone – that and he never laid a finger on her except to heal her body from the abuse it took during her two week stay in the town. The Governor said that she fell, but Milton knew better. It was murder, plain and simple. Hayden wasn't the suicide type unless pushed to such extremes. Having died on a metal fence is harsh, yet having survived the fall for only thirteen seconds is downright terrifying nearly gave Crowley a heart attack.

The only explanation that Milton could come up with is that the snow broke her fall, usually when a person falls from great heights they die due to head and even back injuries with a very miniscule chance of survival. Falling onto a fence would have a person die instantly, one: the spikes and two: the metal bar that lines around the perimeter would definitely break someone's back.

Before Hayden's last endeavour, it had snowed quite a bit making the ground pact tight with the fluff making it around close to knee high deep which would have hid and tightened around the metal bar having created a nice crash mat for Hayden's back. The spikes however punched through her liver and stomach.

The scientist let out a breath as he leaned back against the wall. He opened the drawer in his desk and staring back at him was the pregnancy test that they had discretely given Hayden while she was in and out of consciousness after they had tortured her. He was ready to grab it when the door opened and Merle came in like he owned the place.

"Afternoon doc," Merle grinned he waved his gun. "How are ya?"

Milton mumbled his reply but Merle ignored him and walked up to the table that Milton had his project on.

"What's 'at?" Merle asked pointing to one of the equipment pieces.

"A butsen burner," Milton scowled, "didn't you go to school?"

Merle's cheerful expression dramatically changed and quickly, he moved swiftly and was soon face to face with the terrified scientist. Milton breathed hard as Merle placed his blade against his cheek.

"How 'bout a little cut huh?" Merle growled, "just a sliver? Wanna see how much you squeal."

Milton wanted to shove Merle away but his body was stiff as if carved from stone. Merle pressed the blade against his cheek hard enough for Milton to feel the fear creep up through his whole body but not enough to actually slice through his flesh.

"Just because you're the Governor's boy scout doesn't mean you can tell me off whenever," Merle snarled, he bared his teeth at Milton before shoving the scientist harshly against the wall. Milton felt his heart pound against his ribcage, he looked down to see it pulse beneath his skin at a fast pace. His breathing increased but remained raspy. Milton looked up to see Merle walking out, the door slammed making the frame rattle. Milton let out a loud breath of air his shaky hand grabbed the back of the chair for support as he leaned forward trying to calm his nerves.

XXXXXX

Outside Merle was fumed. He was surprised yet angered that the bastard scientist would dare talk down to him. He was surprised that he found his hand shaking perhaps it was because he dared to do such an act to the scientist. He was worried. Worried that the scientist would spill to the Governor what his lead enforcer had done. Merle raised his blade close to examine it, he didn't see any fresh blood spotting the dull metal. He let out a breath of relief before strapping the blade to his brace. He tightened the leather and looked up in time to see Crowley coming over.

"Governor wants to see me?" Merle asked.

"Yeah," Crowley answered dully. "You want someone to go with ya?"

"Nah." Merle shook his head. "I got this."

Crowley nodded and walked away. Merle headed over to the wall where the Governor was standing on watch on the wall, he shot down a Walker before turning back to see Merle waiting for him. The Governor handed the gun off and jumped down from the transport. He motioned Merle to follow and the lead enforcer obliged. The Governor led Merle away from the others.

"Ready?" the Governor asked.

Merle straightened. "Yes sir."

"Bring me back what I need."

Merle nodded gravely and walked back to the wall. He pulled open the gates and walked through listening as they closed behind him.

XXXXXXX

In the laboratory Milton knew that Merle was gone, his heart rate had gone down slightly but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He managed to sit down hoping that he would feel more comfortable but that only made him more nervous. He looked to see the liquid bubbling away in the beaker at an alarming rate and without thinking Milton took it off the burner. The glass sizzled against his fingertips and Milton let out a cry of pain dropping the beaker. Glass shattered into pieces and the liquid spread quickly over the concrete floor. Milton jumped up and moved away as fast as possible in shock. Startled by his quick judgement over boiling water Milton rubbed his eyes removing the excess grit that was building up. Drowsiness was starting to creep up but Milton pushed it down as he straightened. He walked over to the still open drawer and took out the pregnancy test.

XXXXXX

Merle walked the way to the house killing Walkers as he marched through the thick brush, he had to exaggerate through the snow, picking his legs up and over the piled high fluff. He kept his gun out just in case but there weren't as many Walkers as he would have expected roaming the forest. Merle looked up seeing the top floor of the house visible through the trees. Continuing at normal pace he came up to the house he detected movement and quickly ducked behind a tree. He peeked around the thick trunk and gave a small smile at the moving object. He walked towards the rusty metal fence immediately spotting Hayden's splayed body on the ground. She was lying on the ground motionless as if she were dead, but from what the Governor told Merle…if it were true…

The lead enforcer walked up to the body and immediately a response came, the hand curled slowly grabbing a fistful of snow. A low familiar groan echoed in the air, a head moved and blood filled eyes looked up at the man before her. Hayden let out another groan, her hand slowly crossed her blood crusted torso towards Merle. A moan escaped her cracked lips, a frostbite that had burst broke again making puss and blood ooze out slowly. She bared her teeth that were now showing signs of rotting. Most of the gauze had fallen off, hidden by the snow that had recently fallen. The only pieces that stayed on were the ones covering her fingertips, her left wrist and part of the gauze around her head was undone but remained clinging onto the remaining band.

Merle raised an eyebrow, originally he would be surprised jumping back in shock staring at the turned Hayden in front of him, but from what the Governor told him, information that he had received from Milton – Merle grinned. He thought that it was a pity that someone like Hayden had to turn into a flesh eating freak, but it was rotten world people have to die at some point. Merle knelt by Hayden, watching her with interest as she tried to grab at Merle but with the gauze around her fingertips it slipped on his coat. Merle dug into the snow, pushing it with his metal brace while his gloved hand felt around it took him a little while until he finally found what he was looking for. Merle gave a tug but the tire iron was packed tight underneath heavy snow. He got to his feet dodging Hayden's flailing hands and gave a sharp tug. The snow exploded and the tire iron came free but it made Merle unbalanced and he fell on his ass.

Groaning he got to his feet while watching Walker Hayden twist, blood spurted from where the spikes had impaled she continued to reach for the redneck enforcer. Angered Merle got to his feet and brought down his foot on her hand. _Crack!_ The sound ricocheted off the trees and Merle removed his foot to see pieces of bone sticking out of her skin, snow melted under her fresh hot blood while also absorbing it as well. Merle examined his bayonet, he had cleaned it for this exact reason – to kill Hayden. He raised his metal brace and slammed it down into Hayden's forehead. Her arms immediately dropped one near Merle's boot and the other across her chest. The enforcer twisted releasing all his pent up anger at the parasitology student for all the hardship that she had placed him through. He took the blade out and then slammed it down again and again until Hayden's face was nothing but scrambled flesh, and oozing body fluids. He rose, looking at his handiwork and watched as the hot fluid started to freeze in less than three seconds. With the tire iron in hand, Merle turned back and headed back to Woodbury.

XXXXXX

Milton hand's trembled as he popped open the test, in a perfect world the cap would have been stuck and Milton would have tossed it into the garbage without a second thought; forgetting. But this wasn't a perfect world, over half the population were zombies mindless flesh eating monster who outnumbered the living. The cap came off with a small _pop_ and Milton looked down at the results: a red plus sign/positive.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted. Another Merle story will be coming out in a couple of days called: **Compensation**, so be on the look out. Thanks again readers. Spitfire47_


End file.
